Siempre me tendras contigo
by Ouch-kun
Summary: ROMANCE. KUKI Y WALLY. OTROS DETALLITOS INTERESANTES. AVERIGUEN CUALES Y LEAN MI FICCAPITULO 6:Algo nesesario en toda relacion... que piensan que es? son muchas las opciones pero solo una la respuesta. ¡¡¡MILAGRO, UNA ACTUALIZACION QUE NO SE DEMORO TANTO!
1. Default Chapter

**Notas de Masami: **Bueno, aquí viene otro intento por hacer un fanfic que espero que les agrade, actualmente estoy haciendo otro fanfic con otro cartoon (si lo quieren leer es de lo teen titans) y creo que esta quedando algo bien, por eso decidí hacer otro y ver si les gusta o no.

Las cosas en este fanfic son muy sencillas, es una historia de el cartón Codename KND, solamente que aquí todos los personajes ya son adolescentes con las personalidades un poco cambiadas y bueno, quizás si vivieron todas las aventuras que ya nosotros conocemos, pero eso ya paso.

Por ultimo en este primer capitulo solo quiero dar una idea de cómo se va a desarrollar el fanfic en los capítulos siguientes, no los aburro mas, pasemos a la historia

**Siempre me tendrás contigo**

**Por: **Masami Yada

**Capitulo 1: **Un clima extraño

Un joven de mas o menos 15 años se encontraba recostado en su cama escuchando una canción en su CD-player, mas específicamente era una canción de Rock and roll, desde ya hacían varios años que le gustaba este tipo de música, según el, era el único tipo de música que iba de acuerdo a su personalidad, además era una tarde de sábado perfecta para estar en casa, es decir, allá afuera estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial que no dejaba que nadie hiciera nada, pero era extraño que lloviera ya que la primavera acababa de comenzar, era el primer sábado de la primavera. Sin embargo al chico no le importaba esto, se sentía mas que bien allí, en la soledad de su cuarto con su música y sin que nadie lo estuviera molestando.

Pero... si al chico le gustaba estar solo, eso quería decir que no tenia amigos?... para nada, en realidad el chico si tenia amigos, cuatro amigos con los que había pasado gran parte de su niñez, cuatro amigos con los que vivió grandes aventuras cuando todos tenían 10 años, pero el chico no vivía en el pasado y ahora era todo un adolescente que había dejado hace mucho sus aventuras de niño, a pesar de eso nunca se había dejado de ver con sus amigos, siempre estaban en contacto, además vivían muy cerca y eso era muy ventajoso para que una amistad como la que tenían esos chicos perdurara como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero aunque eran muy amigos y compartían muchas cosas en particular también habían otras cosas que no eran compatibles en lo mas mínimo y por eso era que en algunas ocasiones el chico buscaba estar solo.

De pronto un sonido proveniente de la sala se mezclo con una de las tonadas de una de las canciones que el chico escuchaba, así en repetidas ocasiones, después de analizar por unos cuantos segundos, el chico distinguió que era el timbre del teléfono así que como veía que nadie lo contestaba, tuvo que presionar el botón de stop y bajar a tomar el teléfono

-Ola? Habla Wally, a quien necesita?-

-Wally, precisamente eres tu a quien necesitaba-

-Ah... Nigel eres tu-

-Parece que no estas muy feliz de que te llamara, acaso estabas haciendo algo interesante?-

-No para nada... pero para que me estas llamando? Parece que es algo importante-

-Muy sencillo mi viejo amigo, sabes en que época del año estamos-

-La verdad no soy muy bueno con asuntos de fechas y todo eso, te agradecería que fueras mas directo, tampoco me agradan mucho los acertijos-

-Hmm... parece que la lluvia te pone de mal humor eh? Bueno, voy a ser directo, mañana es el primer domingo de primavera, por lo tanto se va a realizar la maratón anual para conmemorar esta fecha, tu sabes que esto es una costumbre de la ciudad-

-Déjame analizarlo un momento, acaso quieres que participe en la carrera de este año, no te emociones mucho ya que mi respuesta va a ser un rotundo NO, participe en la maratón del año pasado y por si no lo recuerdas la gane-

-Pero eso es muy bueno-

-Si, quizás eso es muy bueno, lo malo fue el premio que gane, gane la peor colección de video juegos de toda la historia, recuerdas que hace dos días viniste a mi casa, viste que esos video juegos están como nuevos, no me gustan los juegos de golf, ni de tenis y menos aun de ajedrez, esos juegos son para nerds, además los años pasados no recuerdo muy buenos premios, así que ya sabes mi respuesta-

-En realidad sabia que me ibas a contestar una cosa así, pero por otro lado yo no te estaba llamando para que participaras tu-

-Ahhh... no, entonces para que me estas llamando, no entiendo-

-Pues es muy sencillo Wally, quien va a participar es Kuki, sabes lo bien que le ha ido este año en la clase de deportes, ella dice que esta lista para participar en otra maratón y creo que le va a ir muy bien-

-Aun no entiendo-

-Pues lo mas adecuado seria que nosotros, que somos sus amigos, fuéramos a apoyarla, me imagino que puedes hacerlo, aun no entramos a la escuela, no hay nada que hacer, que dices amigo, ya hable con Abby y con Hoagie, ellos están de acuerdo y me dijeron que si irán, solo faltas tu-

-Hmm... con que se trata de eso, pues la verdad no me gusta mucho el ruido ni las multitudes, pero se trata de Kuki, de mi mejor amiga, cuenta conmigo Nigel, a que hora y en donde nos encontraremos-

-En el parque a las siete, esta bien-

-Si, es perfecto, algo mas?-

-No, eso es todo, entonces nos vemos mañana Wally-

-Correcto, hasta mañana-

El chico de cabello rubio colgó el teléfono y se volvió a recostar en su cama mientras volvía a escuchar una nueva canción en un CD, era verdad, quizás cuando era un niño le gustaban todo este tipo de cosas como los juegos y los gritos, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ahora el prefería las cosas tranquilas, se había vuelto un chico serio, callado y de cierto modo era el que mas había madurado entre todos sus amigos, pero siempre había que hacer un paréntesis y era bueno volver a disfrutar de lo que en alguna época vivieron, por eso fue que Wally acepto ir.

La lluvia empezaba a dejar de caer sobre la ciudad, algunos rayos de sol incluso se asomaban para durar un momento antes de que cayera la noche, uno de estos rayos se filtró por una hendija que dejaba una cortina de color rosa y se poso sobre una balaca de color verde, una balaca que iba a ser usada al dia siguiente en la maratón, al notar el rayo de sol, la chica abrió las cortinas que minutos atrás había cerrado para evitar ver la lluvia, al ver los últimos rayos de sol del dia la chica no evito sonreír.

Era una chica muy hermosa y precisamente gracias a los deportes tenia un cuerpo escultural además de un largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos que la hacían ser una de las chicas mas hermosas de la ciudad, estaba decidida, iba a participar en la maratón al dia siguiente y estaba segura de que iba a ganar, el año anterior estuvo cerca, pero este año ella sabia que iba a ganar, además sabia que iba a contar con el apoyo de todos sus amigos y eso era un motivo para que sus ganas de triunfo fueran aun mayores

-Me pregunto si todos mis amigos van a ir a apoyarme... me pregunto si el va a ir a apoyarme, su personalidad es un gran motivo de inspiración para mi... bueno, pero ahora me debo concentrar en la carrera-

De pronto el teléfono sonó en su habitación y ella rápidamente corrió a tomarlo, inmediatamente contesto, pero del otro lado de la línea nadie contesto y solo se podían escuchar unos leves golpes de lo que al parecer era una batería, Kuki, que era el nombre de la chica, volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar y siguió alistando el uniforme para el dia siguiente pero después de unos segundos el teléfono volvió a sonar y de nuevo Kuki volvió a tomarlo, de nuevo esta vez nadie contesto pero Kuki distinguió la canción Jeremy de Pearl jam, después de esto Kuki volvió a colgar y salió de su habitación par evitar volver a escuchar el teléfono y aprovechando que ahora habían unos rayos de sol pensó en que salir no era mala idea, era increíble, ahora no hacia frío y la tarde-noche era agradable, eso fue lo que constato Kuki al quedarse un rato parada en las afueras de su casa, luego empezó a caminar y minutos después se detuvo en frente de la casa de uno de sus amigos, estuvo mirando por varios minutos hacia una de las ventanas, de pronto sintió que tenia a alguien atrás, al darse la vuelta distinguió a la persona que la miraba

-Que quieres Kuki?-

-Ahh Wally eres tu… yo querer? nada, solo estaba caminando un rato aprovechando que dejo de llover y que ahora hay una cálida brisa, pero no quería caminar sola y mira como son las cosas, llegue sin pensarlo a tu casa-

-Bien... entonces supongo que no estaría mal si te acompaño-

-Pues como quieras, de cualquier manera si no puedes salir, en esa otra casa vive una amiga que ha estado practicando conmigo para la maratón, ella podría acompañarme-

-Creo que nadie es mas amigo tuyo que yo... o bueno, eso es lo que pienso, si gustas puedes esperarme mientras voy por una chaqueta, aunque creo que tu no trajiste, no crees que entre mas noche sea empezara a hacer mas frío?-

-Quizá... pero no importa, además no creo que nos vayamos a tardar tanto o si?-

-Es cierto... pero yo prefiero ir por una, me esperas?-

-Claro-

Kuki esperó en la puerta sin entrar a la casa de Wally, minutos después este salió y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, los dos se encontraban muy callados hasta que por fin Wally le pregunto

-Como crees que te va a ir en la maratón?-

-Creí que no sabias que este año se iba a realizar la maratón, recuerdo que el año anterior juraste no volver a participar, creo que no te gusto mucho el premio-

-Si, eso es verdad, pero Nigel me llamo por teléfono hace unas horas y me comento que correrías mañana, creo que todos vamos a ir a apoyarte-

-Todos? Tu también?-

-Claro que si, aprovechando que no voy a participar quiero que seas tu quien gane esa carrera el dia de mañana-

-Y así va a ser Wally-

-Eso me gusta, mira llegamos a la heladería, creo que esta tarde-noche es ideal para un helado, vamos yo invito-

-De acuerdo-

Los dos chicos entraron en la heladería y cada uno pidió su helado, de el mismo modo estuvieron charlando un rato, riendo, divirtiéndose en realidad y estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de cuan tarde se había hecho, pero los dos lo pensaron y no importaba, casi siempre estaban en casa a tiempo y por una vez que llegaran un poco tarde no iban a haber problemas, los chicos caminaron por las calles, por el parque hasta que vieron a lo lejos la salida de la ciudad y Kuki se quedo viendo muy fijamente el bosque

-Que pasa Kuki, acaso viste algo-

-No, solo... solo que nunca he entrado a ese bosque y mañana un tramo de la carrera pasa por ahí, crees que vayan a haber problemas-

-No, por supuesto que no van a haber problemas, hay muchas cosas que yo no conozco y enfrento y sabes... siempre salgo triunfante y esto es porque me digo que todo va a salir bien, tu puedes hacer lo mismo y veras que todo saldrá bien, además siempre vas a tener a tus amigos contigo, siempre me tendrás a mi contigo-

-Gracias Wally, es muy bonito de tu parte que me digas eso, te prometo que lo voy a practicar... y... creo que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, además lo mejor que puedo hacer es descansar par estar relajada mañana-

-Si, eso fue lo que hice yo hace un año... hace frío no te parece?... creo que mi pregunta es tonta, estas temblando-

-Temblando yo? Te equivocas-

-Nada de eso, te vi temblando, además... toca mi mano- Dijo Wally tomándola de la mano –Ves, esta fría, eso solo quiere decir que en realidad hace frío, toma- Dijo Wally sacándose la chaqueta y dándosela a ella-

-No Wally, porque entonces tu tendrías frió-

-Eso no importa- dijo Wally poniéndole la chaqueta a la chica y de esa manera teniéndola casi abrazada, en ese momento por un extraño motivo el frío desapareció, luego todo volvió a la normalidad y Wally dijo

-Vamos?

-Si claro-

Y así, los dos chicos partieron hacia sus casas, ninguno de los dos se había esperado que el dia fuera a terminar tan bien, es decir, se habían divertido mucho y sin pensarlo siquiera, Wally acompaño a Kuki hasta su casa y allí se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse al dia siguiente, así mismo Wally empezó a caminar hasta su casa ante la vista de una Kuki que no dejo de mirarlo ni un momento hasta que el doblo la esquina

-El... el es lindo y no es el chico brusco de años atrás, ahora se volvió todo un caballero y un chico muy tierno-

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Kuki antes de entrar a casa.

**Notas de Masami: **

Les gustó? Si quieren saber a mi me gusto mucho y estoy seguro que mas adelante las cosas van a ser mejores aunque... realmente siempre me gustan mis fanfics por eso es que debo pedirles que me indiquen como voy, excelente, bien, mal, pésimo, pueden dejarme alguna sugerencia o hacerme alguna pregunta o consejo, de seguro que les contesto (preferiblemente déjenme su mail si me ponen review)


	2. Donde estas?

**Siempre me tendrás contigo**

**Por: **Masami Yada

**Capitulo 2: **Donde estas?

Que linda es Kuki, siempre tiene una sonrisa para ofrecerte, pase lo que pase, incluso con este clima tan extraño que esta viviendo la ciudad- Eran los pensamientos de Wally quien había extendido su mano para que una gota de lluvia la mojara

–Esta haciendo mucho frío ahora, será mejor que me apresure para llegar a casa si no quiero mojarme, diablos, no debí de darle mi chaqueta, no, pero que digo, prefiero mojarme yo a que lo haga ella además por lo menos tengo la certeza de que esta en muy buenas manos... oh no! La lluvia empieza a caer mas fuerte-

Wally corrió todo lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar mojarse, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y una gran cantidad de agua cayo sobre el, lo mas decepcionante de todo fue que apenas el llego a su casa la lluvia empezó a cesar, Wally toco a la puerta y su madre fue quien atendió, al verlo mojado hizo el gesto de preocupación que ya Wally se esperaba y lo tomo en sus brazos, luego pensándolo mas detenidamente su mama dijo

Un momento Wallabee... yo vi que antes de que salieras llevabas puesta una chaqueta, que paso, donde la dejaste-

Simplemente la deje mama, no hay que hacer un escándalo por eso o si?-

Un momento jovencito, no me hables con ese tono que sabes que no me gusta, ahora quiero que me respondas y que no hagas otra cosa mas que responderme, donde dejaste tu chaqueta-

Esta bien mam�, cálmate si, no quiero que formemos una discusión por una tontería, lo que paso fue que se la preste a Kuki, ella tenia frió y yo simplemente no, se la preste y ya eso es todo hay algún problema en eso-

Ves lo fácil que rea decirme eso hijo, porque no lo dijiste desde el principio, no querías mencionar a tu amiga-

Porque no habría de querer mencionarla mama- Dijo Wally de una manera muy serena –Ella es solo mi amiga y nada mas-

Pero te comportas de una manera muy gentil con ella, llevo varios meses notando eso, para ella eres todo un caballerito, puedo notar en sus ojos que eso es lo que piensa acerca de ti mi chiquitín-

Oye mama, no me gusta que me digan que soy un "caballerito" en realidad no lo soy, soy solo un muchacho normal y ya, ah... otra cosa, tampoco me gusta que me digas chiquitín, es mas, creo que nunca me ha gustado-

Aja... no te gusta eso, pero entonces me vas a decir también que no te gusta Kuki-

Creo que ya te lo había dicho mama, NO, no me gusta Kuki, fin de la discusión y buenas noches, mañana tengo que salir temprano, debo ir a la carrera de inicio de la primavera, quiero ver como gana... este... un... un amigo del equipo de fútbol, eso es un amigo del equipo de fútbol-

De acuerdo hijo, entonces te llamo temprano-

Si mama por favor-

Wally subió por las escaleras con las palabras de su mama, las analizaba detenidamente hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación y antes de abrirla se dijo así mismo

Es imposible- Dijo Wally con una sonrisa sarcástica, Kuki es solo una amiga, no me gusta mas que como solo una amiga y la verdad es la única relación que ella y yo hemos tenido durante todas nuestras vidas, mejor dejo de pensar en cosas sin sentido, es hora de ir a dormir-

Bueno, quizás el chico de cabello rubio tenia razón y era hora de dormir y dejar de pensar en disparates, pero las cosas se empezaron a poner extrañas para Wally, cuando llevaba mas de media hora acostado en su cama y no podía conciliar el sueño y peor aun, no dejaba de pensar en los comentarios sin sentido de su madre

Por favor, yo, Kuki, eso si que es tonto, como diablos va a gustarme Kuki, como diablos va a gustarme Kuki si ni siquiera se que es eso, si, la verdad nunca me he enamorado, además creo que tengo mala suerte con las chicas, como es posible que ya con 15 años y no haya tenido ni una sola novia y peor, creo que las cosas no andan muy bien, pues al parecer eso no va a pasar muy pronto-

Wallabee se coloco una almohada en la cabeza e intento dormir de la manera que fuera, pero ya había sembrado una discusión en su mente, por que nunca antes había tenido una novia, por que nunca una chica se había interesado por el, Wally prefirió pensar en otras cosas ya que para el era muy difícil tratar de contestar esa nuevas cuestiones, mientras tanto, en otra casa de aquella misma ciudad, Kuki se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama mirando fijamente a esa nueva cosa que se encontraba en su habitación esa noche, era la única cosa que contrastaba con el resto de objetos de su habitación, era la chaqueta que Wally le había prestado minutos atrás, Kuki se levanto de su cama, fue y la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo y dio una gran sonrisa

Creo... creo que Wally... me gusta... no, no creo, estoy mas que segura, si, muchos chicos antes ya me han pedido que sea su novia y me han invitado a salir, a comer un helado, a ver una película, me han dado detalles y muchos de ellos son tan amables conmigo, pero... siempre los rechacé a todos porque ninguno de ellos me llamaba la atención, pero con Wally es diferente, hoy fui con el al parque, camine un rato a gusto con el, me invito un helado, hice mas con el que con todos los otros chicos que me han invitado y eso solo quiere decir que Wally me gusta... �¡Me gusta mucho!- Fue la exclamación final de Kuki quien se lanzo a su cama aun abrazándose a la chaqueta del chico australiano

Y esos fueron los pensamientos de ambos chicos esa noche, pero ya estaba bien y debían dormir ya que al dia siguiente había un compromiso muy importante y a pesar de que fue tarde los dos chicos lograron conciliar el sueño.

No fue necesario que la señora Beatles fuera a despertar a su hijo ya que desde muy temprano este se encontraba levantado, aseado y listo para salir al parque, quería asistir a esa carrera y ante todo quería ver que fuera Kuki quien la ganara, pero... por que, rápidamente Wally se contesto inconscientemente

Simple, quiero verla sonreír-

Wally salió a tiempo de su casa, a tiempo para llegar al parque y darle unos últimos concejos a Kuki antes de que empezara la carrera, pero todo estaba un poco extraño, es decir, debería haber gran ruido y muchas personas, pero no era así, Wally entro lentamente en el parque y al fondo en una banca encontró a Nigel, Hoagie y Abby

Que pasa aquí, por que somos los únicos aquí-

Muy simple- Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa –Lo que pasa es que el sitio de partida no es este, es en la escuela pero ayer se me ocurrió que seria una buena idea darle una sorpresa a Kuki, sabes lo feliz que se pone cuando se le da una sorpresa agradable

Fantástico- Murmuro el chico rubio con sarcasmo

La verdad es que sabíamos que si te decíamos toda la verdad no ibas a venir, entonces tuvimos que hacerlo de esta manera- Abby dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenían el resto de los chicos

De cualquier manera ya estoy aquí, de que se trata la sorpresa "chicos ingeniosos"

Muy sencillo- Hoagie era quien había preparado todo –Todos sabemos lo difícil que es participar en este tipo de competiciones, lo mas indicado seria que en cada tramo ella se encontrara con alguno de nosotros y le pasáramos una botella de agua fresca, no hay nada mejor que una botella de agua fresca para este tipo de carreras, además parece que el dia va a estar muy soleado hoy-

Pero creo que hay personas encargadas de estar suministrando agua Hoagie, creo que no habías pensado en eso-

Es cierto Abby- Murmuró Hoagie con una cara pensativa, de pronto todos pusieron atención ya que Wally iba a hablar

Bueno... la verdad creo que a Kuki no le gusta mucho el agua, es decir, prefiere que sea jugo o quizás limonada, ahora que recuerdo a ella le gusta mucho la limonada y yo se donde venden una que le gusta en especial

Hmmm... a Kuki le gusta la limonada? y a ti que te gusta... o mejor dicho, quien te gusta-

Wally solo hizo un mal gesto con su cara e ignoro los comentarios de Hoagie, lentamente camino hacia la esquina y corrió hacia la primera tienda que estaba abierta, rápidamente compro las limonadas y fue con sus amigos quienes se encontraban dándole los últimos retoques al plan

Bueno chicos- Dijo Nigel –El plan es muy sencillo, he establecido algunos lugares por los que pasara la carrera, allí, en cada uno de los 4 puntos que he establecido, vamos a estar cada uno de nosotros y la sorprenderemos, saben lo mucho que le gustan las sorpresas, así que bueno, Hoagie ira a la entrada de la biblioteca, allí será el primer lugar, Abby, tu la sorprenderás cuando la carrera doble la esquina de la avenida Warburton, Wally, tu la esperaras cuando pasen por la fuente de la plazoleta y yo la esperare en el bosque, es decir, a la entrada, luego de que cada uno le entregue su limonada, nos veremos aquí, es tiempo suficiente para que estemos los cuatro para verla ganar

Si, es muy buen plan Nigel... pero...me podrías dejar a mi el bosque, es que Kuki me hablo del bosque ayer, dijo que tenia un poco de miedo... bien... yo le dije que no se asustara y ella me dijo que no lo haría, pero me gustaría estar allí para corroborarlo- Dijo Wally, Nigel lo miro y le dijo

Esta bien Wally, tu la esperaras en el bosque-

Si- Exclamo Wally, luego agrego –Extrañaba que nos dieras ordenes-

Y yo extrañaba darlas, pero... mejor démonos prisa y dejemos tanta charla, tenemos una nueva misión por cumplir.

Mientras tanto, una gran cantidad de personas, se reunía en la entrada de la escuela que era el punto de partida para la gran carrera, poco a poco iban llegando lo animadores y los competidores, entre estos Kuki quien no venia con ningún integrante de su familia, que por otros motivos no iban a estar presentes, pero esto no preocupaba a Kuki quien sabia que con ella iban a estar sus cuatro mejores amigos, pero había algo extraño, si, habían muchas personas, pero ninguno era uno de sus amigos, Kuki no pudo evitar deprimirse, sin embargo, de cualquier manera, ella debía participar en la carrera y ya se estaba dando el primer llamado a los competidores

Bueno- Suspiro Kuki con notable desanimo en su voz –De cualquier manera estoy aquí para correr y no me voy a retractar ahora

Dicho esto, Kuki se puso en la línea de partida y escuchó cuando sonó el disparo que era la señal de inicio de la carrera, pronto Kuki estaba liderando aunque ahora recordaba que no debía tomar tanta velocidad desde el inicio así que dejo que varias competidoras la pasaran viendo el ritmo lento que esta llevaba, en ese momento Kuki pensaba

Si, no debo desgastarme desde el principio, pero realmente no tengo muchos ánimos, ninguno de los chicos vino a acompañarme... bueno... quizás... quizás lo olvidaron... no... no lo creo, además estuve con el ayer, el no lo pudo haber olvidado, supongo que simplemente no quiso venir, nadie quiso venir a apoyarme-

Sin darse cuenta, Kuki ya se encontraba en el ultimo lugar de la maratón que en ese momento doblaba la esquina antes de llegar a la biblioteca, un encargado de la carrera vio el ritmo lento de la chica japonesa y se acerco a esta para preguntarle

Se siente bien señorita, creo que va muy lenta, si no esta bien no es muy recomendable que siga corriendo-

No, no se preocupe- Dijo Kuki con desanimo -Estoy bien-

Así, Kuki siguió a media maquina hasta que de nuevo una voz le pregunto

Oye, te encuentras bien, no me imagine que fuera a encontrarte en el ultimo puesto de la competencia

Extrañamente, es decir, con un poco de molestia en su voz, Kuki dijo

Que si estoy bien, no tiene porque preocuparse-

Fue ahí cuando Kuki levanto la mirada para ver que era Hoagie el que estaba preguntándole acerca de su estado, Kuki se mantuvo trotando en un mismo lugar para no perder el ritmo, Hoagie fue rápido pues no era recomendable detenerla por mucho tiempo

No me imagine que fueras de ultima, quizás es porque no te has hidratado bien, pero para esto te traje esta deliciosa limonada, se lo mucho que te gusta-

Pero el único que sabe que me gusta la limonada es...-

Wally, ya lo se, el fue quien me dijo que te la trajera... toma... y mejor no te quito mas tiempo, creo que vas un poco retrasada-

Si- Dijo la chica tomando la limonada y despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Hoagie, ahora se encontraba un poco mas alegre, por lo menos un de sus amigos había ido a apoyarla, porque esa era la verdad, Hoagie nunca menciono que los demás también estarían, ahora el ritmo de Kuki era mas rápido, mientras corría pensaba alegremente

Quizás el resto de mis amigos también estarán en otros lados, quizás Wally este en otro lado esperando por verme en primer lugar-

Así, Kuki comenzó a correr mas rápido y a alcanzar a las competidoras que estaban delante de ella, muy pronto llego a estar en el 5to lugar de la competencia y su ritmo aumentaría al ver que en una esquina, mas exactamente en la esquina de la avenida Warburton la estaba esperando su amiga Abby, Abby corrió al lado de esta y le alcanzo la botella plástica que contenía otro tanto de limonada, procurando no hablar mucho, Kuki recibió la botella y sonrió, ahora estaba casi segura de que todos sus amigos iban a estar apoyándola, sin importar que quizás hablar seria un poco perjudicial Kuki le grito a Abby

Muchas gracias amiga, te prometo que voy a ganar- Kuki siguió corriendo la ruta de la maratón, ahora debían entrar al centro de la ciudad, recorrer todo el sector histórico y finalmente pasar por la fuente de la plazoleta, fuente en la cual vio a su calvo amigo quien le grito

Vamos Kuki- Le grito este –Se que vas a ganar, debes esforzarte un poco mas, solo te falta un puesto y ganaras esta carrera-

Si... no... te... preocupes... Nigel... voy... a... ganar- Dijo Kuki respirando un poco entrecortada

Toma- Dijo Nigel parándose a su lado, en un principio era solo agua, pero Wally dijo que seria mejor un poco de limonada, hidrátate, no quiero que por ganar vayas a enfermarte-

Nigel... Wally va a venir...-

Eh... no lo se, solo se que debes apurarte, allá viene la tercera chica, no debes perder posiciones-

Nigel no le contesto la pregunta a Kuki, no le dijo que Wally iba a asistir, pero tampoco le dijo que no lo fuera a hacer así que Kuki invirtió gran fuerza hasta que alcanzo a la chica que iba delante de ella y sin grandes complicaciones logro rebasarla, solo faltaba una etapa de la carrera, la mas larga y quizás la mas miedosa etapa, el bosque, bosque al cual nunca había entrado y por lo tanto no conocía ese lugar, Kuki llego a la entrada y se dijo

Tranquila, debe haber una buena señalización, no pueden permitir que las competidoras se pierdan- Luego Kuki miro hacia atrás para ver si alguna de las chicas venia tras ella, pasaron varios minutos y nadie venia, Kuki con tristeza se dijo

Pensaba esperar a alguien y luego lo seguiría, pero creo que de verdad las deje muy atrás... bueno aquí voy-

Kuki entro en el bosque trotando muy lentamente y mirando unas pequeñas flechas que según parecía eran las que indicaban el camino indicado, cada momento Kuki miraba hacia atrás pero aun nadie venia entonces decidió sentarse un momento en la hierva, no estaba ni un poco cansada, pero se sentó para ver si alguien la alcanzaba y le hacia compañía, de verdad nunca le había gustado estar sola, Kuki suspiro, se recostó en la hierva y dijo con un poco de melancolía

Al final de cuentas Wally no vino, lo hicieron todos mis otros amigos, pero no Wally, quería verlo- Entonces Kuki sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, en un principio sintió muchos nervios pero después se tranquilizo cuando vio la cara de quien estaba sentado a su lado quien al mirarla directamente en los ojos le dijo

Querías verme... en serio?... no lo entiendo, solo soy un chico cascarrabias y muy poco interesante-

Wally, si viniste- Exclamo Kuki lanzándose a los brazos del chico que le gustaba, lo abrazo por varios segundos ante la sorpresa de este, quien se sintió un poco apenado, no por primera vez en su vida ya que este chica lo había hecho apenar en varias ocasiones anteriores, Wally la retiro un poco y la tomo de la mano, la miro directo en los ojos y le dijo

No es bueno que pierdas el tiempo aquí acostada, no crees que te podrían alcanzar, no crees que podrías perder el ritmo perder así mismo la carrera, levántate Kuki, lo unico que te falta es llegar al gran árbol y doblar a la izquierda, no te has dado cuenta, pero ya has andado gran parte del bosque y lo has hecho bien, no hay razón para que te pierdas en el ultimo momento-

Tienes razón... pero... me acompañaras?-

No hay porque hacerlo, ya te dije, te falta poco- Luego Wally miro hacia atrás y vio que una de las otras competidoras venia -Lo vez- Dijo Wally no de muy buen humor –Ya te van a alcanzar, perdiste mucho tiempo acostada y aquí hablando conmigo, de seguro si me fuera a tu lado te desconcentraría mucho así que anda

Tienes razón Wally- Así, Kuki salió y corrió a gran velocidad el tramo hacia el gran árbol, solo le faltaba un paso para salir del bosque, Kuki no lo dudo y dijo

Voy a ganar, solo me falta doblar hacia la derecha- Así lo hizo y continuo con su paso de gran corredora

Mientras tanto, Wally se devolvía confiado en la victoria de su amiga, mientras lo hacia veía como las demás competidoras recorrían el camino que Kuki había dejado varios minutos atrás, el sabia que ellas no tenían oportunidad contra Kuki

Realmente no se porque corrieron, no tenían oportunidad contra mi Kuki... espera un momento Wallabee Beatles, que quieres decir con eso de mi Kuki, desde cuando la compraste para ti... aunque se casi todo de ella, ella siempre ha estado con migo y yo con ella, es como si fuera mía, es como si yo fuera suyo... y ahora que lo pienso no me disgustaría ser todo de ella, me siento muy bien estando a su lado, me senti muy bien cuando me abrazo... y la verdad no se porque no lo hice yo-

Wally camino hablando solo hasta que llego al lugar en el cual encontraría al resto de sus amigos para ver la llegada triunfal de Kuki, el camino del bosque hasta el parque era un poco largo, pero cuando se esta tan entretenido como Wally lo estaba, ningún camino es largo

Pero vamos- Se dijo Wally –Que son esas tontas ganas de un abrazo, los abrazos no son para las personas fuertes como yo, esas son cosas de niñas, si señor, es por eso que no la abrasé pero ella si lo hizo-

Que? Quien te abrazo Wally- Pregunto Hoagie con curiosidad

Que... que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Wally un poco inquieto con la presencia del chico gordo allí

Pues Wally... yo estoy en el parque, tu estas en el parque, allá viene Nigel y en eso fue en lo que quedamos, quedamos que nos reuniríamos aquí, acaso lo olvidaste... no! no lo olvidaste, por eso estas aquí, pero... volviendo a lo anterior, quien te abrazo Wally-

Eh... no mejor olvídalo, son cosas que solo me interesan a mi-

Bueno, serénate un poco amigo, yo solo pregunte por algo que escuche de tu boca, no fue nada mas, pero si te molesta no te voy a preguntar mas por aquélla o aquel del abrazo, al fin de cuentas creo que solo es de tu incumbencia-

De que hablan chicos- Pregunto Nigel de manera animada –Creo que escuché que alguno de ustedes dos están en algo como de romance, la palabra abrazo me suena muy familiar con la palabra romance-

Si, es Wally- Dijo Hoagie mirando al chico rubio mientras este le hacia una mirada de pocos amigos –Wally... Hill... si eso es, es Wally Hill, un viejo amigo que se mudo ayer a Wisconsin-

Ahh... yo creía que hablabas de nuestro Wallabee Beatles- Dijo aproximándose un poco a el y así mismo molestando con su mano el cabello de este –Si, creía que hablabas de Wally y si la palabra romance la mezclamos con el nombre de nuestro amigo, de seguro el resultado va a tener que ver con Kuki-

En ese momento la voz de Abby se incorporo a la charla

Kuki? Están hablando de Kuki, que pasa con Kuki Wally?

Por que demonios me preguntas a mi?-

Porque se que tu siempre sabes de Kuki, siempre vives pendiente de ella y estoy seguro que en esta ocasión no es diferente-

Pues siento decírtelo pero estas equivocada, todos están muy equivocados al ligarme tanto con Kuki, ella y yo solo somos amigos como Hoagie y Nigel lo son, así que dejen ese absurdo pensamiento-

Si claro, como digas Wally- Dijo Hoagie con sus cachetes inflados a punto de reír-

Wally noto eso, además noto que Nigel y Abby también estaban a punto de reventar en risa, esto lo hizo molestarse demasiado, entonces les dio la espalada y camino directo a la salida del parque, esto hizo que todos pararan de reír y que Abby le preguntara

A donde vas Wally, dijimos que íbamos a esperar juntos la entrada triunfal de Kuki al parque, pero tu te estas yendo y ella aun no llega-

Bueno, quizás esta sea solo una manera de demostrarles que no me intereso tanto por ella como ustedes creen, de cualquiera manera se que ella va a ganar, cuando estuve en el bosque ella iba en primer lugar, me voy a mi casa, de cualquier manera creo que nos veremos mañana para disfrutar el "grandioso" premio que de seguro Kuki va a ganar-

Y así Wally salió del parque directo para su casa ante la mirada un poco sorprendida por parte de sus compañeros quienes no creyeron que Wally se atreviera a hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, saliendo del parque fingiendo que no le interesaba ver la llegada de Kuki

Quizás... debí de haber aguantado un poco mas sus burlas, creo que por ver la sonrisa de Kuki lo haría, bueno quizás mejor la voy a visitar a su casa mas tarde, si, eso es perfecto, además podríamos pasar un rato a solas que es mejor que estar con eso tres intrometidos-

Wally llego después de unos minutos a su casa, saludo a su mama y paso para su cuarto, encendió su CD-player, su puso sus auriculares, subió el volumen lo suficiente para alejarse del mundo que lo rodeaba, la canción que sonó fue I am mine de Pearl jam, y con esta Wally se quedo dormido, unas horas después algo despertó a Wally, ese algo fue el hecho de que ya no había música, así que se levanto y bajo a la cocina por una vaso de leche y en ese momento, contesto el teléfono que empezaba a timbrar

Familia Beatles, habla Wally, a quien necesita?-

Es a ti a quien necesitaba precisamente Wally?

Ahh... eres tu Nigel, sabes, es muy deprimente el hecho de que solo seas tu la persona que me llama por teléfono, que quieres esta vez?

Creo que en otra circunstancias ese comentario me habría hecho reír, pero esto es serio, acaso Kuki esta en tu casa?-

Que... que quieres decir... que paso con Kuki-

Nunca llego Wally, Kuki nunca llego a su casa, nunca termino la carrera y en este momento solo guardábamos la esperanza de que estuviera en tu casa, pero... creo que no es así-

Por supuesto que no es así- Grito Wally tirando el teléfono sin saber a donde y así mismo saliendo de su casa ante la mirada de su madre quien bajaba a preguntarle quien había llamado

Wally llego rápidamente al parque y se encontró con una soledad escalofriante y lo único que vino a su mente fue gritar

�¡Kuki... donde... donde estas Kuki!-

**Notas del autor:**

Estuve un poco demorado con este capitulo, la verdad estaba esperando algunos reviews mas, pero aun asi con los que resivi estoy contento, me gusta mucho que les guste mi trabajo, espero que les guste este capitulo ya que lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo he intente que quedara lo mejor posible.

Para Nakoru y Kibumiwong, les prometo que si voy a continuar esta historia hasta completarla ya que a mi tambien me molesta encontrar una historia inconclusa, para dani-danielita04,me parece muy agradable que pienses que mi fanfic es el mejor, para Miren/Rin/Numbuh5, te aseguro que estoy guardando cada capitulo a medida que avanzo y para los demas, tambien estoy de acuerdo que Wally y Kuki son la mejor pareja de la serie y por eso voy a terminarla del mejor modo, mientras esto pasa dejen review, hasta la proxima


	3. Varias cosas muy complicadas

Siempre me tendrás contigo 

**Por: **Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 3: **Varias cosas muy complicadas

Wally estuvo corriendo por el parque durante varios minutos pero lo único que pudo constatar fue que estaba solo, si, a esa hora no había nadie en aquel lugar, por otro lado el chico rubio sabia que lo mas posible era que Kuki no estuviera allí, Wally sabia que ella se encontraba en el bosque, de seguro había tomado otro camino y en ese momento estaba perdida, entonces sin pensarlo mucho tiempo Wally se dijo

-Tengo que ir allá, en este momento ella debe estar sola, debe tener frío, debe estar asustada, vaya que si soy estúpido, debí acompañarla, ella me lo dijo, incluso lo pensé, quería hacerlo, pero no lo hice, la deje ir sola y ahora no se donde demonios esta, pero... pero mientras estoy aquí regañándome solo debería estar en camino hacia ella-

Minutos después estuvo allí, en la entrada del gran bosque, Wally era un chico valiente, muy valiente, mas que cualquier otro, quizás lo era porque toda su infancia la paso creyendo que las cosas eran así, siempre se creyó el mas fuerte y siempre andaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera, pero en ese momento sintió un poco de temor, si, del bosque, pero también de que Kuki no estuviera bien, pero aun así entro, la media luna le permitía por lo menos no pisar mal

-Kuki!- Fue lo primero y lo mas lógico que se le ocurrió a Wally gritar, sin embargo, después de hacerlo en mas de 3 ocasiones la respuesta fue nula, Wally llego al gran árbol que le había mencionado a Kuki en la carrera

-Piénsalo con clama Wallabee- Se dijo –Yo le dije muy claramente que tenia que girar en este punto hacia su izquierda, si ella lo hubiera hacho de esa manera de seguro en este momento no estaríamos en este dilema, lo mas seguro es que ella giro mal, demonios, se interno en la parte espesa del bosque-

Wally simplemente apretó los puños, paso saliva en repetidas ocasiones y se interno en aquella parte, los árboles eran muy altos y esto tapaba la escasa luz que la noche le proporcionaba al chico quien cada metro que avanzaba gritaba el nombre de la chica a quien estaba buscando, la luz empezaba a escasear, esta vez si que era cierto, sin embargo Wally siguió caminando y debido a la falta de luz tropezó con una rama, y allí estaba, de rodillas y con una mentalidad muy diferente a la que siempre tenia

-No... no debo, se que es duro, se que es duro y todo se pone peor al pensar que no la voy a encontrar, pero no debo rendirme, nunca lo hice, nunca lo he hecho, no lo voy a hacer, no, no me rendiré... Kuki!-

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad las familias de los chicos estaban reunidas, con ellos estaban Hoagie, Nigel y Abby todos estaban preocupados y la situación además comenzaba a ponerse tensa, todo por los comentarios del señor Sanban

-Todo es culpa de estos chicos, y sobre todo del güero (mono, blondo, rubio, como ustedes prefieran) ese chico fue el que gano esa dichosa carrera el año pasado, desde aquel dia mi hija no ha hacho nada mas que pensar en eso, y ahora, aquí están las consecuencias-

-Esta queriendo usted decir que la culpa de la desaparición de su hija la tiene Wallabee, permítame informarle que precisamente si mi hijo no esta aquí es porque el la esta buscando, salió de casa muy tarde la noche, de seguro a ese bosque, y quiero decirle que si algo la pasa a Wally eso si que va a ser culpa suya- Fueron las palabras malhumoradas de la señora Beatles

-No creen que en lugar de estar buscando culpables deberíamos ir a buscarlos- Sugirió Nigel un poco irritado-

-No hijo- Contesto calmadamente su padre, es muy noche ahora, si queremos organizar una búsqueda debe ser algo lógico y ordenado no queremos resultar pedidos todos o si? Además ese es un bosque muy grande lo cual nos dificulta las cosas

-Entonces que sugiere- Pregunto desesperado el señor Sanban

-Pues yo creo que lo primero que todos bebemos hacer es calmarnos, ya cuando lo estemos debemos llenarnos de confianza, si, debemos confiar en que ellos dos van a estar bien y mañana nos levantamos temprano, les aseguro que con la luz del dia de nuestro lado las cosas van a ser mas fáciles-

-Pero... pero- Sanban fue interrumpido por su esposa quien después de unos segundos lo convenció de que ese era el plan mas indicado, además era solo un bosque, un gran bosque con muchos árboles y nada mas, no tendría que pasarles nada de acuerdo a la normalidad, con ese pensamiento todos volvieron a sus casas a esperar a que amaneciera

Mientras tanto el silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un sollozo, un sollozo que pronto se transformo en un pequeño llanto, llevaba ya varias horas sola, caminando por un lugar en el cual nunca había estado, la único que llevaba puesto era su pantalón de sudadera, una balaca en su frente y una camiseta, por lo tanto sentía frió, era lógico sentirlo, es decir, estaba participando en una maratón, no había una razón para llevar con ella un abrigo en ese momento la chica volvió a suspirar una frase que había repetido aproximadamente 100 veces desde que se dio cuenta que estaba perdida

-Ya no quiero, ya no quiero estar sola, tengo miedo, tengo frío, por que nadie viene?... no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, no me gusta estar sola- Menciono Kuki mientras caminaba mas pretendiendo salir del bosque, sin embargo esto era cada vez mas difícil, cada paso que daba la internaba mas y mas, pero esto se detuvo cuando en un desafortunado paso la chica piso un agujero en el suelo y sintió como los huesos de su pie derecho hicieron un sonido muy similar al de una galleta que se rompe

-Me duele!- Fue lo primero que grito mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, después de esto la chica logro gatear hasta el tronco de un árbol en donde recostó su espalda y trato de masajear su adolorido pie

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo... auch... duele mucho... y creo que mas doloroso aun es el hecho de saber que esta noche nadie va a venir por mi... y quizás... quizás mañana tampoco, es decir, he pretendido salir de este lugar, pero nadie me dice que lo este haciendo bien, quizás mientras camino me alejo de toda posibilidad de que me encuentren

El viento que soplaba era cada vez mas frío, Kuki sentía el frío en sus delgados brazos y trataba de frotarlos para conservar algo de calor, pero no era suficiente y el recordar el dolor en su pie la hacia detenerse en su misión, luego volvía a recordar al frío, luego el dolor, luego el frío y esto la hacia sentir con ganas de llorar.

-Demonios! Fue el grito que estallo entre los árboles mientras Wally propinaba un fuerte puño a uno de estos, fue el grito de Wally quien cada minuto aumentaba su paso hasta el punto de encontrarse corriendo, pero no la encontraba, el viento que golpeaba en su cara lo obligaba a caminar con los ojos a medio abrir y esto complicaba su búsqueda de la chica, Wally logro encontrar un espacio entre los árboles para poder mirar al cielo, la luna estaba opaca y las estrellas estaban desapareciendo, eso solo significaba que la madrugada estaba próxima, pero el cielo aun estaba de un color azul, muy oscuro, el silencio del bosque era aterrador, ni un ave, ni un animalillo, pero un suspiro, un murmullo, un sonido muy débil logro llegar a los oídos de Wally quien camino un poco mas hacia el fondo del bosque y allí, recostada contra el tronco de un árbol la vio, en menos de lo que se imaginaba estuvo con ella

-Gracias a Dios que pude encontrarte Kuki- Dijo Wally con una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica quien poco a poco abrió sus ojos y con una voz apagada pregunto

-Eres tu Wally, en realidad eres tu?... Sabia que ibas a venir, algo me lo decía y creo que no estaba del todo mal, en realidad viniste por mi-

-Si, lo hice, y te juro que si fuera necesario volvería a hacerlo, fuera aquí o fuera en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, te juro que iría por ti las veces que fuera necesario para que tu estés a salvo y sonriendo como lo has hecho toda tu vida, como lo has hacho para mi toda tu vida-

Wally levanto un poco a la chica del lugar en donde se encontraba recostada y el mismo se puso en ese lugar, luego tomo a la chica y la recoso contra su pecho, mientras la chica reposaba allí, el australiano jugueteaba con uno de los largos mechones azabaches de la chica, de pronto Wally sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y entonces se reprimió mentalmente

-Estúpido, debí quitarme mi chaqueta y dársela... vaya que si le estoy dando chaquetas a esta chica... eso importa?... por supuesto que no, no me importa en lo mas mínimo- Pensó el chico mientras con un poco de esfuerzo se sacaba la chaqueta y la usaba para cubrir a la chica quien aun con debilidad le dijo

-Y tu no sientes frío Wally?... creo que alcanza para que ambos no crees?-

-Si quizás... pero tu la necesitas mas... ahora, crees que podrías dormir un poco, me refiero a que quizá estamos muy internados en el bosque y el camino puede ser muy largo mañana, mejor descansa, yo te voy a cuidar, puedes dormir tranquila-

-Gracias- Dijo Kuki tomando la mano del chico, este no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y tampoco encontró las palabras para agradecer que en ese momento la chica no lo podía mirar directo a la cara, pero minutos después Wally sintió que por fin Kuki se había quedado dormida, entonces volvió a pasar su mano por la mejilla de la chica y un pensamiento invadió su mente

-Es muy hermosa, es la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida- El chico se sintió alegre al decir esto, se sentía bien todo en ese momento, se sentía bien el estar con ella, se sentía bien que ella confiara en el, se sentía bien tenerla tan cerca –Pero esto... esto no esta bien Beatles- Se dijo en voz baja –Se supone que solo somos amigos y esto que estoy pensando estoy mas que seguro que no es lo que piensa un amigo, algo raro me pasa y esto tiene que ver mucho con Kuki.

Una gota de rocío se desprendió de una de las hojas mas altas de aquel viejo árbol, la pequeña gota se abrió paso entre las ramas y finalmente se cayo del lugar en donde había nacido, cayo de aquel lugar y termino estrellándose en una de las mejillas de Wally quien inmediatamente despertó, no le gustaba despertarse así, de repente, y eso lo molestaba, pero tuvo que dejar su mal genio para después ya que se dio cuenta que la chica aun estaba dormida

-Calma... cálmate Wally... después te desquitas con tu almohada o con cualquier otra cosa... bien... eso es- Dijo el chico dando profundas inhalaciones –Ahora... debo despertarla y debemos volver lo antes posible a la ciudad... cielos, no quiero pensar en el sermón de mamá-

-Si- Escucho Wally –Y yo no quiero escuchar el de mi papá- Fueron las palabras de Kuki

-Buenos... buenos días... Kuki, me alegra que ya te hayas despertado, no quería hacerlo por mi cuenta, es decir, no estoy muy acostumbrado a tener que despertar una chica, y no quiero hacer de mi vida algo parecido al cuento de la bella durmiente- Menciono Wally mirando hacia otro lugar –Bueno, ahora que ya estamos despierto creo que deberíamos empezar a caminar, la ciudad puede estar muy lejos

-Si!- Exclamo con entusiasmo Kuki, mientras se paraba rápidamente, pero de ese mismo modo volvió a caer sobre Wally, en ese momento el chico se sonrojo demasiado pero ahí mismo le pregunto

-Que... que pasa... te encuentras bien... por... por que te caíste de esa manera-

-Creí... creí que no era grave pero anoche di un paso en un lugar en el que no debí haberlo dado y creo que me lastime el tobillo, quería ignorarlo pero creo que es imposible, de verdad me duele mucho-

-Creo que es mejor así, me refiero a que lo mejor fue enterarme de que estabas lastimada, de verdad que no me hubiera gustado que caminaras con tu tobillo lastimado... creo que nunca le has ocultado nada a nadie y no quiero que empieces a hacerlo conmigo, además me estarías ocultando algo que puede ser muy perjudicial para ti... bien... pues déjame ver que puedo hacer- Dijo el chico llevando sus manos al tobillo de Kuki

-Bueno... esto puede ser un poco doloroso pero vamos a tratar de arreglar esto, creo que tendré que dañar mi chaqueta para poder atar esto, creo que con una hora o algo mas de descanso vas a estar bien-

-No quiero que me duela Wally-

-Vamos, se que no eres una niña cobarde, además recuerda que no me gustan las niñas cobardes, recuerdas aquellos días en la casa del árbol, muy bien, muéstrame aquella chica fuerte y no vayas a hacer un escándalo de acuerdo?

-Esta... esta bien- Suspiro Kuki apretando sus párpados mientras sentía las manos de Wally en su tobillo, unos segundos después sintió un dolor bastante agudo pero así mismo después de unos segundos sintió que el dolor empezaba a ceder debido a la improvisada pero útil venda que Wally proporciono con su chaqueta

-Te dije que no me gustaban las niñas cobardes- Dijo Wally mirándola a la cara donde los ojos de la chica apenas comenzaban a abrirse

-Pero yo no hice ningún escándalo, cerrar mis ojos no es muestra de cobardía o si?- Pregunto un poco inconforme Kuki

-Pues...- Dijo Wally pensándolo –Pues... pues no, además se que no eres una cobarde por eso es que me gustas-

-Disculpa?... que dijiste?-

-Yo... yo no dije nada... solo... solo que sabia que no eras cobarde- Fueron las entrecortadas palabras que Wally articuló, después de esto se levanto y le dio la espalda a la chica quien solo se quedo allí sentada atendiendo a las ordenes de Wally, ordenes que indicaban una hora de descanso.

Después de aquel momento Wally no pudo relajarse mas, estuvo caminando por los alrededores, consiguió algunas fresas de unos arbustos cercanos, caminaba una y otra vez de un lado a otro tanto que Kuki tuvo que intervenir

-Te pasa algo Wally, desde hace algunos momentos te noto un poco extraño, me trajiste estas fresas y no comiste una sola, ven, siéntate aquí, todavía quedan bastantes y no quiero que se acaben todas, quiero compartir alguna contigo, ven Wally-

-No... no... tran... tranqui... tranquila... yo ya... ya yo... yo ya como algunas... esas son solo para ti de acuerdo-

Así pasaron los minutos y pronto se cumplió el tiempo que Wally había recomendado, sin un previo aviso, Kuki se comenzó a levantar de su lugar mientras Wally la veía, el chico se puso nervioso al verla acercándose a el, paso varias veces saliva y luego como si se tratara de un para de extraños le pregunto

-Que... que quieres?-

-Esa es un pregunta un poco extraña no lo crees, es decir, creo que tu eras partidario de que debíamos comenzar a caminar desde temprano, pero entonces surgió el problema de mi tobillo y tuvimos que perder mas de una hora, ese tiempo ya paso y creo que lo mejor es ponernos en marcha-

-Bueno... esta bien-

-En un principio creí que era solo mi imaginación- Menciono Kuki, Wally solo la miro extraño, luego la chica continuó -Pero ahora se que no es así, de verdad estas actuando un poco extraño y creo saber porque es-

-No... no creo que tu lo sepas, es decir, como podrías... no tu no... además quien dice que estoy actuando extraño?

-Vamos Wally, no tienes que ocultarlo mas, desde hace unos momentos me entere de todo y por mas que te escondas, por mas que camines de lado a lado, por mas que trates de ocultarlo ya es imposible- Kuki solo sonreía mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, luego lentamente se acerco a Wally quien estaba tan rojo como una manzana, la chica tomo la mano del australiano quien solo suspiro profundamente y finalmente pregunto

-Y... que... y que piensas?-

-Que pienso?... Pues la verdad creo que también te debe doler mucho... es decir, es un raspón bastante fuerte, me gustaría que me dijeras con que te lo hiciste- Pregunto la chica mientras tocaba suavemente el raspado puño de Wally

-Ah... a eso... a eso es a lo que te refieres... estas hablando de mi mano- Wally se sintió mas calmado que nunca después de ese malentendido, entonces dando una sonrisa orgullosa le dijo a Kuki

-Cálmate, de verdad eso no es mal de morir, solo me lastime cuando tropecé anoche, parece que no eras la única que se cayo... tuve que poner mi mano para evitar que el golpe fuera peor, eso fue-

-De verdad... no me gustaría enterarme de que te lastimaste peleando con alguien-

-No, ya hace mucho tiempo que no utilizo mis puños, aunque la verdad es que los extraño bastante, pero últimamente no hay motivos para querer pelear, además se que no te gustan las peleas-

-Si, eso es cierto... pero bueno, creo que nos estamos desviando de lo que de verdad nos interesa, déjame ver, tu curaste mi tobillo y yo debo encontrar una manera para que tu mano se sienta bien... que tal un besito- Dijo Kuki tomando la mano de Wally y llevándola hacia sus labios, fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos asimilaran la situación

-Perdóname Wally... la verdad es que creo que volví a aquellos tiempos en los que papá hacia lo mismo conmigo... la verdad no fue mi intención molestarte con mis niñerías... déjame ver si consigo algo para vendarte- Fue lo que Kuki logro decir para salir de una situación algo embarazosa, sus mejillas demostraban cuan apenada estaba, pero Wally no se quedaba atrás, también estaba muy rojo, sin embargo tenia algo que agregar mas a aquella escena

-No tienes... no tienes que buscar nada para vendar mi mano, te dije que esta bien, aunque con ese método que tu papá te enseño de seguro que en pocos minutos mi mano va a estar mejor- La sonrisa que acompaño esas palabras hizo que Kuki se sintiera un poco mas tranquila

-Menos mal que Wally no se enfadó, es decir, creo que tenia razones para hacerlo, he visto muchas chicas que lo molestan en la escuela y normalmente el siempre se pone de mal genio por cosas como la que hice, es mas, no se porque lo hice, esa no es una manera indicada para decirle que me gusta-

-Kuki?... Kuki? Oye, te pasa algo- Decía Wally mientras pasaba varias veces la palma de su mano en frente de la cara de la chica japonesa –Te pasa algo, crees que puedes caminar por ti sola?-

-Estoy bien... seguro que si, bueno, vamos-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar y cada paso que Kuki daba era un paso que Wally estaba vigilando que ella se encontrara bien, si, estaban caminando un poco lento pero Kuki estaba bien, además iba un poco recostada contra Wally lo que hacia que ambos se sintieran seguros, Wally estaba casi seguro de que el camino que llevaban era el correcto, entonces basándose en esto le dijo a su acompañante

-Creo que podríamos descansar un poco, es decir, pienso que el camino que llevamos es el correcto, no esta mal si recostamos nuestra espalada un poco, el tronco de ese árbol se ve muy cómodo-

-Esta bien Wally, como quieras- Dijo Kuki quien aun apoyada al costado de su amigo, se dirigió hasta el punto donde este había señalado y se sentó allí, Wally la observo y ella también se quedo mirándolo a el, esto sucedió por varios segundos, entonces la chica le pregunto

-Te sucede algo?-

-No... no nada me pasa- Fue lo que Wally dijo mientras comprendía que se había quedado como un estúpido mirándola –Quédate aquí voy a buscar algo mas para comer, espero que te gusten las nueces porque es lo poco que he visto a parte de las fresas-

-Pues... no me siento con muchas ganas de comer, no te preocupes por eso y mejor ven y siéntate aquí Wally, hace un rato también te lo había pedido pero también tuviste una excusa, acaso no te agrado-

-No, no digas eso Kuki... esta bien, me voy a sentar- Entonces el chico se sentó muy cerca de Kuki, el sentía su cara toda colorada, sentía el calor en esta, además sentir el hombro de Kuki rozando con el de el, el sentir su movimiento lo hacia poner mas nervioso incluso, y ni hablar de ella, bueno, se sentía muy similar a Wally

-Creo que este es el momento mas indicado para hablarle, además... debo ser valiente, el dijo que no le gustaban las chicas cobardes y si me comporto como una quizás el no me corresponda- Era lo que Kuki pensaba mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para ver al chico que la enloquecía, entonces en ese mismo instante Wally también giro su cabeza y los dos quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro

-Wally?- Pregunto Kuki mirando hacia una pequeña flor en el suelo

-Si, dime?- También fue la pregunta del chico quien se había tranquilizado un poco con el solo hecho de estar mirándola a los ojos, le encantaban los ojos de Kuki, ella también lo volvía loco

-Debo decirte algo-

-Y que es?- Volvió a preguntar Wally esta vez volviendo un poco en si y pasando saliva, entonces escucho lo que Wally le iba a decir

-Bien- Dijo Kuki suspirando profundo -Yo... tu... no, yo... tu... tu me... Wally yo estoy muy-

De pronto una voz que no era la de Wally interrumpió las palabras de la chica, era una voz que venia del camino que minutos atrás ellos habían estado caminando, entonces Wally se levanto para ver que su madre el papa de Kuki y Nigel venían corriendo hacia ellos, entonces el rubio ayudo a Kuki a ponerse de pie y entonces en ese momento empezaron las explicaciones

-Muy bien Wallabee Beatles quiero que me expliques que es este extraño comportamiento, mira jovencito tu vives en una casa decente y no me gusta que andes saliendo y entrando de esta a la hora que se te antoje y menos sin que me des una explicación-

-Mamá no crees que podríamos saltarnos todo esto?- Pregunto Wally mirando hacia otro lado

-No, para nada, necesito una explicación y nada va a impedir que me la des- Wally miraba a su madre como pidiéndole que se saltaran todo el molesto sermón, pero entonces el australiano puso sus ojos en el señor y la chica Sanban quienes empezaban a caminar hacia un pequeño Jeep que seguramente les había servido para llegar hasta allí, entonces todos se apresuraron al vehículo listos para volver a la ciudad

-En la casa vamos a hablar muy seria mente jovencito

-Como digas mamá- Dijo Wally mientras se saltaba hacia la parte de atrás del pequeño auto, en aquella parte iba Nigel a quien Wally le pidió todas las explicaciones de los sucesos previos, el calvo chico le contó todo a su amigo quien solo le pregunto en voz baja

-Entonces todos estaban muy tensos anoche?- Pregunto Wally mientras miraba a Kuki quien estaba con una cara no muy sonriente en el lugar de adelante con su padre

-Si, jure que las cosas se pondrían peor, menos mal no fue así... y... dime que hiciste con Kuki, es decir, un bosque ustedes dos solos... anda, cuéntame, solo quedara entre los dos- Pregunto Nigel en son de broma

-No seas tonto... aunque... creo que debo hacerte una pregunta que tiene mucho que ver con ella-

-Y que es?-

-Bueno... es que... no se como empezar... bueno... pues es que creo que ella me gusta... como hago para saberlo, y si es verdad entonces como hago para decírselo?

-Lo sabia!- exclamó Nigel –Siempre lo supe... eh... discúlpame- Agrego esta vez con un tono mas bajo -Pero es que la respuesta es muy simple, solo debes decirlo, ve a visitarla un dia, invítala a salir y luego díselo, no es difícil y veras que después todo será maravilloso-

-De verdad... es tan sencillo?- Pregunto dudoso Wally mientras veía el auto detenerse al llegar a la casa Sanban, luego de esto vio como Kuki bajaba del carro, entonces el también lo hizo pero Kuki entro rápidamente a su casa sin reparar en nada ni nadie entonces Wally vio que el Señor Sanban se dirigía hacia el

-Mira chico- Fueron las primeras palabras que no tenían un tono muy agradable –A partir de hoy quiero que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija, espero que lo entiendas ya que no quiero llegar a otro tipo de medidas, creo que eres inteligente y si sabes lo que te conviene solo vas a obedecer- Termino el hombre mientras entraba a la casa y azotaba fuertemente la puerta

-Por que?- Fue lo único en lo que pensó Wally quien después vio como su madre lo tomaba de la mano y lo halaba sin siquiera dejarlo despedir de Nigel, unos minutos después estaban en casa y Wally en su habitación con su CD-player que tocaba la canción Daughter de Pearl Jam, sin embargo Wally solo pensaba en la triste expresión de Kuki al entrar en su casa

-Quizás la van a castigar, ese señor es muy estricto... pero esta loco si piensa que voy a dejar de verla, mañana muy temprano voy a ir con ella y voy a hacer las cosas tal y como Nigel me aconsejó, si señor, a partir de mañana las cosas van a ser muy diferentes, van a dar un giro muy bueno para mi, si claro, voy a dejar de ser un amigo nada mas para ella- Wally solo lanzo su CD-player a la cama y se quedo como tonto mirando en la ventana, las horas pasaron y Wally se quedo dormido en una silla, quizás esta era la manera mas sencilla de que mama no lo molestara pidiéndole explicaciones, cuando Wally despertó era ya de noche, por lo cual no intento hacer nada mas que acostarse bien en su cama y esperar la madrugada

Mientras tanto en casa de Kuki, esta miraba fijamente como su papa hablaba por teléfono

-Si... no... no, no te preocupes... claro ella lo es... eso fue algo que siempre quise... no, muchas gracias a ti... no... por supuesto que no es nada... si claro... ah... y disculpa las molestias... si gracias... adiós- Eran las palabras que Kuki alcanzo a captar de la conversación que su padre sostenía

-Muy bien Kuki quiero que en este momento subas a tu habitación y en la maleta mas grande que tengas alistes todas tus cosas, tu tío en Japón me asegura que es muy fácil conseguir un cupo en la escuela en la que el trabaja, vendrá por ti mañana en la tarde aprovechando que esta dictando unos cursos en una ciudad cercana... anda hija que no se te quede nada-

**N/A: **

Je je je, creo que los problemas no terminan, pero lo mas interesante es ver como se solucionan no?

De verdad espero que les haya gustado, también espero que no este enfadados por mis lentas actualizaciones, pero es que la verdad cuando no se esta inspirado es muy difícil escribir y por mas que quieras hacerlo no te sale nada.

Gracias a todos los reviewers, los nombraría pero creo que todos los escritores hacen eso y sonaría poco original de mi parte, solo les pido que sigan apoyando mi historia, me gustaría que me aconsejaran el numero de capítulos, quizás algunas ideas que me gustaría mucho utilizar de ustedes,

Bueno, nos leemos luego


	4. Impedir que te vayas

Siempre me tendrás contigo 

**Por: **Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 4: **Impedir que te vayas

-Entonces así es como termina todo, si, termina antes de incluso haber comenzado, por que mi papa hace algo así, no me sucedió nada como para que tenga que enviarme fuera de la ciudad, ninguno de mis amigos hizo nada para que me sucediera algo malo, Wally no hizo nada para que me sucediera algo malo, pero eso es lo que piensa papa y creo que no puedo hacer nada- Era inevitable que Kuki sintiera ganas de llorar al pensar en eso, le quedaban una horas en la ciudad, en la tarde su tío iba a venir a recogerla y se irían hacia un país que ni ella recordaba muy bien, Kuki se levanto de su cama, miro hacia la ventana y en ese momento tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, quería ver a Wally, si, quería verlo y quería quedarse con el para siempre, pero por otro lado no quería verlo, no quería enfrentar la realidad de que no lo volvería a ver tan pronto y como ella partiera, no quería tener que decirle que se iba, para evitar todos estos pensamiento Kuki se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su papá quien entrando a la habitación de la chica, dijo

-Veo que ya alistaste todo tu equipaje, eso me agrada, tu tío llamo hace unos minutos, dijo que estaría aquí a las seis de la tarde aproximadamente-

-Papa, sabes que no es mi intención discutir contigo, sabes que mis intenciones nunca son de discutir, pero por que quieres que me vaya de la ciudad, aquí estoy bien, aquí tengo mis amigos, mi escuela y mi vida esta bien aquí-

-Eso no lo creo Kuki, el hecho de que las cosas no hayan pasado no significa que no vayan a pasar, el hecho de que salieras bien con el percance de la carrera no significa que no vayan a volver a ocurrir cosas que puedan perjudicarte, cosas provocadas por el chico llamado Wallabee-

-Wally no tiene nada que ver con lo que me paso, si es que en realidad me paso algo, Wally solo trato de ayudarme y creo que lo logro, por que no ves eso papa?- Quizás Kuki no tenia intenciones de discutir, pero la cosas se estaba poniendo demasiado intensa como para mantenerse en calma

-Quizás no quiero verlo porque no necesito verlo, se que esos chicos que se hacen llamar tus "amigos" no son mas que una mala influencia, por eso es que decid que te vas y te vas a ir y esta dicho, vas a vivir con tu mama, también hable con ella esta mañana y te vas a quedar con ella si no te gusta la casa de tu tío- Después de esto el hombre azoto la puerta y dejo a Kuki allí, la chica sabia que no había otra posibilidad mas que obedecer a su padre, pero de cualquier manera su cerebro estaba trabajando buscando la forma para evitar eso

-Y... si me voy a la casa de Abby?... No, creo que tarde o temprano me buscaría allí, lo mismo con la casa de Nigel y Hoagie, y ni hablar de Wally, creo que ese sería el primer lugar en el cual buscaría... y si me escapo... no, creo que tampoco es buena idea, ni siquiera pude sobrevivir de manera adecuada en un pequeño bosque, no creo estar hacha para eso-

Los pensamientos de Kuki se vieron truncados cuando un ruido un tanto fastidioso la hizo girar la vista hacia su aparato telefónico ordenadamente colocado sobre un mesita, lentamente Kuki caminó hacia este y lo tomo, del otro lado se escucho la voz de su morena amiga

-Ah... eres... tu Abby, que quieres?- El entusiasmo en la voz de Kuki era inexistente. Abby se lo hizo notar, pero después de esto le dijo

-Es el ultimo dia que tenemos juntos antes de volver a entrar a la escuela. Creo que deberíamos reunirnos por ahí, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, todos, mas que todos te podría decir que Wally estaba muy entusiasmado, sabes lo que es eso, Wallabee Beatles entusiasmado, es algo de no perderse

-Si- Fue la escasa respuesta de Kuki

-Creo que te sucede algo Kuki, te noto un poco baja de animo, tu voz te delata, pero de seguro cuando nos reunamos voy a escucharte reír como nunca y ya veras que la vamos a pasar muy bien, entonces vamos a estar en tu casa a las 10:00 te parece?-

-No... mejor nos encontramos en el parque-

-OK, como quieras, entonces les diré a los chicos, nos vemos allá, ya vas a ver como la vamos a pasar bien-

Kuki bajo a la sala y le comento todo a su papa, era solo una salida, la ultima salida con sus amigos, la petición de Kuki toco un poco el corazón del hombre y acepto dejarla salir, la condición era estar en casa antes de las 6:00pm, a pesar de que la situación no era nada alentadora, Kuki sonrió un poco, aunque no pudo evitar volver a entristecerse al pensar de nuevo en Wallabee, como le iba a decir que se iba, no, mejor dicho, que la obligaban a irse, esa iba a ser la parte mas difícil.

Wally tiro el teléfono y salió de su casa tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, Kuki había dicho que se encontraran en el parque, entonces Wally pensó en ser el primero en estar allí para verla llegar, pensó en ser el primero para poder acceder al privilegio de quizás pasar un rato a solas con ella antes de que llegaran los otros tres, y así fue, Wally fue el primero en estar en la entrada del parque, Wally la vio llegar, si, Kuki fue la segunda en estar allí, pero el momento a solas que pasaron no fue nada agradable

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí, por que no dice nada, por que no hace nada?... por que esta solo sentada allí- Pensaba Wally mientras la miraba fijamente, pero se notaba que ella estaba tratando de no mirar hacia el, su mirada estaba clavada en un pequeño pájaro que trataba de comerse una nuez que había caído del árbol

-No se que decir- Por supuesto Kuki también estaba ahogada en un mar de pensamientos –No se si va a ser fácil el decirle lo que esta pasando... quiero decírselo, además quiero decirle que me gusta mucho, pero no quiero obtener un Wally enojado, tampoco uno entristecido... el me esta mirando, quiere que le diga algo, pero que? Como empiezo, porque no lo haces tu Wally- Y como si Wally hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos preguntó

-Pasa algo Kuki?- La pregunta era la que Kuki se estaba esperando, sin embargo ella aun no tenia una respuesta clara para esta, lo único que atinó a hacer fue mover su cabeza fuertemente en señal de negación y contestarle a Wally

-No-

-Ya veo- Murmuro Wally no muy conforme -Que gran respuesta- Pensó Wally para sus adentros, pero el chico no era un debilucho, ni físicamente ni mentalmente, no se iba a dejar vencer por los al parecer impenetrables pensamientos de Kuki, entonces se levanto de la banca en la que se encontraba sentado, se paró en frente de la chica, ella, al sentirlo en frente miro hacia arriba pero casi de inmediato volvió a clavar su mirada en el piso, entonces Wally se agacho y sonrió para ella

-Espero que este sea el tipo de sonrisa indicada, es decir, quiero parecer tierno pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, quiero mostrar una sonrisa tierna, pero que puedo hacer si me sale una sonrisa cínica o quizás una despectiva- Todo esto sucedió en cuestión de fracciones de segundos en la mente del australiano, pero bueno, se lanzo, fabrico su sonrisa, tomó el mentón de la chica con su mano izquierda y dijo

-Te lo juro que si no me sonríes no te voy a creer que de verdad estas bien, ahora anda y sonríe para Wallabee-

Que mas podía hacer Kuki, de verdad el chico la había matado con ese gesto, de verdad que era muy apuesto, y sonriéndole de esa manera no había nada mas que decir, ella también tuvo que sonreír para el rubio que se sintió mucho mejor con este detalle, sin darse cuanta, poco a poco había llevado su mano a la mejilla de la japonesa y ambos se estaban mirando muy fijamente, muy fijamente, la distancia entre los rostros parecía hacerse mas corta cada segundo que pasaba, todo esto era solo la antesala de algo que los dos deseaban que sucediera, e iba a suceder de no haber sido por Hoagie que fue e tercero en hacerse presente, rápidamente Kuki y Wally volvieron a la posición en la que estaban al inicio y unos minutos después el grupo estuvo completo

Los chicos estuvieron varias horas caminando por todos los lugares interesantes de la ciudad, estuvieron en cine, comieron hamburguesas y hot dogs, fueron a los videojuegos, estuvieron en el parque de diversiones y muchas cosas así, todo fue muy divertido y de verdad tres de ellos disfrutaron el paseo, estoy seguro que ustedes saben quienes fueron los dos que no lo disfrutaron, si, Kuki parecía estar perdida en otro mundo y no se veía para nada alegre y pues esto simplemente desanimaba al güero que cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella resultaba siendo ignorado, si, a toda costa Kuki estaba tratando de no tratar con el, de este modo los chicos decidieron que después de tanto revolotear lo mejor era ir a casa, eran las 4:00pm, solo le restaban dos hora a Kuki en la ciudad y aun nadie sabia que ella se iba.

-Que hago... será... será que ella esta así porque la regañaron por mi culpa, si, debe ser eso, debe ser que su papa le puso un castigo por mi culpa... por mi culpa?... pero por que, yo no hice nada, es mas, estuve protegiéndola, no debe ser por eso, pero entonces porque mas, creo que la verdad he crecido, pero aun no logro entender a las chicas, quizás la mejor manera de entenderlas sea hablando con una de ellas... y quien mejor que Abby-

La chica morena había sido la primera en retirarse del grupo pero camino lentamente hasta su casa y eso le permitió ser alcanzada por Wallabee quien exhausto llego a la puerta de la casa de la chica antes de que esta entrara, Abby solo lo miro un poco extrañada y pregunto

-Que pasa Wally, parece que estas muy apurado, quieres pasar, podría darte un vaso con agua o algo, pero primero tranquilízate-

-Estoy tranquilo, estoy tranquilo, y la verdad no pasa nada, o bueno, si pasa, tengo un duda y creo que solo tu podrías respondérmela-

-Bien, entonces pasa, siéntate y cuéntame que te pasa, me sentiría muy bien si de verdad puedo ayudarte-

En pocos segundos la pareja estuvo sentada en la sala de la casa de Abby, Wally no sabia como comenzar, es decir, debía confesarle a Abby que de verdad estaba enamorado de Kuki, y eso no se sentía nada bien, Wallabee no era el tipo de chico al que le gustaba andar por ahí gritando sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento debía hacerlo, Abby notaba la duda de Wally antes de mencionar sus primeras palabras, entonces se levanto de su lugar y dijo

-Iré por un poco de limonada, de cualquier manera creo que hay un poco de tiempo, parece que las palabras se niegan a salir rápido no?-

-Espera... bueno, creo que no es para ninguno de ustedes un secreto que a mi me... bueno, que yo estoy... que a mi me gusta Kuki, que estoy enamorado de ella, no es cierto, eso ya lo sabían, así que evitémonos los momentos de sorpresas-

Abby solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y luego pregunto

-Y eso que Wally... no me digas que vienes aquí para que te colabore en ese asunto, vamos, donde esta el autosuficiente Wallabee de épocas pasadas?-

-Aun soy autosuficiente... y ya se que el modo mas fácil de declararme es simplemente haciéndolo sin dudas, Nigel me lo dijo así y después de reflexionarlo me doy cuenta que de verdad esa es la mejor manera, pero notaste como estaba Kuki el dia de hoy, parecía querer evitarme a toda costa, no entiendo porque, acaso hice algo que la molestara, que les molesta a ustedes, acaso ella te contó algo que le pasa, no entiendo porque se comporto así el dia de hoy?-

-Pues...- Abby se disponía a contestarle al güero cuando de pronto su frase fue cortada por el timbre del aparato telefónico que la chica tomo en su mano izquierda casi instantáneamente, para sorpresa de Abby, quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono era la chica que en ese momento era objeto de la charla que sostenía con Wally

-Si, hola como estas Kuki... que quieres?- Fue el fresco saludo de Abby, esta nunca se espero que de lo que Kuki quería hablar era algo tan poco fresco, Abby rápidamente lo noto, el tono triste en la voz de Kuki, triste y a punto de llorar, era evidente, Kuki solo menciono una entrecortada frase

-Me quería despedir, creo... creo que contigo fue con la única persona con quien tuve el valor de hablar... pues... me gustaría que me despidieras de los demás, de Nigel, de Hoagie... y de... de Wallabee-

Por varios segundo Abby estuvo sosteniendo el teléfono sin decir nada, aun no lograba interpretar bien lo que Kuki estaba diciendo, Wally por su parte noto que algo extraño estaba pasando y que eso tenia que ver con Kuki ya que Abby había mencionado su nombre al saludar, después de que Abby salió de repentino letargo, pregunto queriendo sonar calmada para no preocupar a Wally

-Cuando... Por que?-

-Pues... creo que mi papa cree que ustedes son una mala influencia, aprovecho que un tío mío esta cerca de la ciudad y a las 6:00 va a venir a recogerme, luego... luego me iré a Japón con mama... y bueno, creo que es todo... no vayas a decírselo a los demás muchachos hasta que yo me haya ido, no quiero que estro se vuelva mas doloroso al verlos aquí tratando de impedir algo que es imposible impedir-

-Como quieres que haga eso... no puedo-

-Si... si puedes... y debes hacerlo para que sea mas fácil para todos... y pues bueno adiós- Kuki colgó el teléfono ignorando las palabras de Abby quien apenas colgó tuvo a Wally preguntándole acerca de la llamada, la respuesta de Abby era la mas indicada, así Kuki no quisiera que nadie se enterara ella se lo iba a decir a Wally y lo hizo de la manera mas sencilla posible

-Debes ir inmediatamente a la casa de Kuki... no me preguntes nada mas, solo se que al parecer esta a punto de irse, van a venir a recogerla y se va a Japón con su mama, debes por lo menos tu hacer algo para impedirlo, ella me dijo que no contara nada, pero... creo que lo mas conveniente es que por lo menos tu lo sepas- Antes de que Abby terminara su frase Wally ya estaba saliendo y cerrando la puerta, el chico corrió desesperadamente hasta que llego a la casa de la chica que amaba y para su sorpresa ella no se estaba escondiendo ni nada, esta allí, sentada en las pequeñas escaleras de entrada a su casa, Wally bajo el ritmo y camino lentamente hasta que se sentó a su lado, ella lo miro allí y sus ojos que no estaban llorando en ese momento sintieron ganas de volver a hacerlo

-Creo- Comenzó Wally –Creo que si de verdad piensas irte sin despedirte no deberías de exponerte por ahí y dejar que yo venga a impedir que te vayas, esto me da la esperanza de pensar que es mentira y que no te vas- La frase de Wally tenia parte de reclamo y parte de deseo, el deseo de conservar a la chica a su lado

-Abby- Fue lo único que Kuki suspiró

-Si, ella me lo contó... y creo que es verdad... pero pues como te dije antes... yo podría impedir que te vayas... aunque pues eso esta en ti, tu eres quien decide quedarse o irse... no serviría de nada si yo quiero que te quedes pero tu quieres irte-

Kuki lo pensó por varios segundos mientras sentía encima la mirada de Wally, y este solo quería escuchar una cosa, quería escuchar que ella le dijera que se quería quedar, Wally sintió la primera letra de su respuesta, entonces cerro los ojos, apretó los puño como si esperara una respuesta negativa, pero no fue así, hubo un poco de tartamudeo en la voz de Kuki pero al final dijo

-Yo me quiero quedar... no me interesa irme, todo es idea de papa, pero yo amo este lugar y amo... amo este lugar- Finalizo Kuki mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar- Dijo Wally mostrándole una sonrisa a la chica que amaba, con este detalle a ella le fue imposible el no sonreír también, fue una sonrisa corta, ya que no entendía muy bien lo que Wally tenia en mente, pero entonces el chico se levanto, la tomo de la mano, vio el tiempo que tenían antes de que llegaran las 6:00

-Muy bien Kuki, quiero que me escuches muy atentamente- Dijo suavemente Wally mirando hacia el rostro de la japonesa, sin embargo ella no lo miraba a el, si las cosas seguían de ese modo de seguro el plan de Beatles no iba a funcionar, con cualquier persona el rubio se hubiera exasperado, pero no con ella, nunca con ella, entonces soltó la mano de la chica, llevo, tomo una buena bocanada de aire y llevo su mano derechas hasta la mejilla de Kuki, con esto la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos

-Me quieres colaborar Kuki verdad? Te quieres quedar, eso fue lo que dijiste, entonces no quiero que muestres mas esa mirada de tristeza, de acuerdo- Pregunto Wallabee diciéndose por dentro la frase _No te vayas a desesperar_, la única respuesta de Kuki fue un fuerte movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza, pero no miradas y no palabras

-Sabes- Preguntó Wally tratando de nuevo de sonar tierno como unas horas atrás –Ya te lo había dicho en una ocasión, pero no me importa tener que repetirlo, si no me sonríes no te voy a creer, dime Kuki, de verdad te quieres quedar-

Después de unos segundos de análisis de aquella pregunta Kuki se lleno de seguridad, la llenaba de seguridad, de confianza, de alegría, el hecho de que Wally estuviera allí tratando de evitar que se la llevaran, el estaba haciendo todo lo posible, pero ella no estaba siendo nada de utilidad, es mas, ni siquiera contestaba adecuadamente cuando el trataba de preguntar, pero no mas, Kuki lo miro a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo

-Voy a colaborarte, me quiero quedar y si tu puedes hacer que esto sea posible voy a estar contigo Wally-

-Eso esta bien- De algún modo esa frase del güero estaba llena de alegría –Y sabes, yo también siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás contigo, ahora escucha- La cara de Wally se torno seria, el chico tomo a Kuki de los hombros y clavo su mirada en ella, luego continuo –Vas a subir a tu habitación, vas a tomar las cosas de mas utilidad, las empacas y luego bajas por el tronco del árbol, es claro?-

-Por el árbol?- Pregunto dudosa Kuki

-Si, por el árbol, vas a tener que recordar aquellos días cuando no hacíamos mas que eso, pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí, si es necesario te voy a cargar en mis brazos, pero se que no es necesario, tu siempre fuiste buena trepando y bajando de los árboles, ahora anda- Sin darse cuenta Wally tenia el mentón de Kuki en sus mano derecha, toda esa cercanía se sentía muy bien, lo que no era para nada bueno era que el papa de Kuki salió en ese momento a la puerta y el grito que se escucho fue

-¡¡¡Que significa todo esto Kuki Sanban, no, creo que no es contigo con quien debo discutir, igual creo que no va a tardar mucho para que todo esto acabe, pero tu chiquillo, te dije ayer que no te volvieras a acercar a mi hija, creo que eres muy terco no!- El señor Sanban se iba acercando lentamente hacia ellos y su cara no era de buenos amigos, Wallabee vio esto, entonces acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Kuki y allí le murmuro suavemente

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, creo que voy a tener que alejarme un rato mientras despisto a tu papa, pero tu no debes perder el tiempo, haz lo que te dije y cuando veas que estoy aquí bajas por el árbol de acuerdo-

-Si, seguro- Dijo Kuki viendo como su padre llegaba de repente a estar a centímetros de ellos, el detalle de ver a Wally ta cerca de Kuki hacia hervir la sangre del hombre, entonces tomo a Kuki de la manga de su sweater apartándola he indicándole con eso entrar a la casa, la chica debía aprovechar los momentos en los que seguramente Wally iba a distraer a su padre, Kuki subió rápidamente hacia su habitación, tomo unas prendas de ropa al azar, tomo una alcancía multicolor que guardaba debajo de su cama, todo lo metió desordenadamente en una maleta pequeña y luego espero a ver que Wally se parara en el tronco del árbol a esperarla, pero este todavía seguía en una discusión con Sanban

-No quiero pensar que tu eres uno de esos chicos que solo aprende a los golpes, pareces inteligente, deberías saber que es lo que te conviene y deberías alejarte de mi hija-

-Alejarme?... creo que eso no suena muy bien, además no puedo alejarme de ella si usted ya la esta alejando primero de mi lado, creo que será en menos de 2 horas no?-

-Pues veo que ya te contaron, pero te lo corroboro, así es, Kuki se va y eso será lo mejor, por eso creo que no le voy a poner mucho interés a que te haya encontrado con ella, pero sabes chico, no me gusta que pongas tus mugrosas manos sobre ella, ahora largo de aquí, creo que lo único que te queda por hacer es dejar que las cosas pasen-

-Si, claro- Dijo Wally con una risa sarcástica mientras empezaba a caminar hasta la esquina desde donde se aseguro que el hombre entrara a la casa, el rubio espero 1, 5, 10 minutos, todo parecía estar calmado, entonces camino de nuevo hacia la casa y se paro al pie del tronco del árbol, Kuki lo vio y le fue inevitable desbordarse en alegría, el rubio dirigió su mirada hasta la ventana del segundo piso y también se sintió inmensamente feliz de verla allí dispuesta a bajar, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreírle y decir suavemente

-Anda, baja rápido-

Kuki abrió con mucho cuidado la ventana y arrojo su equipaje el cual fue fácilmente recibido por Wally debido a que era una maleta muy pequeña y que además no tenia muchas cosas dentro de el, después de eso Kuki salió con cuidado y puso su pie derecho en la rama mas cercana mientras escuchaba como suavemente Wally la apoyaba, definitivamente ese era el chico de sus sueños, pero por que lo hacia, por que estaba tan interesado Wally con el hecho de que ella se quedara, quizás el también estaba enamorado de ella, fue tal la alegría de la chica al pensar en esto que no se dio cuenta de su siguiente paso y resbalo, pero para suerte de ella Wally siempre estuvo pendiente y la recibió evitando que ella se golpeara

-Estas bien, te paso algo?- Pregunto Wally con preocupación mientas miraba como tenia sus brazos alrededor de la chica y como ella tenia sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros

-Si, descuida- Menciono Kuki mirándolo justo en los ojos, esto hizo que el chico la mirara también y que ambos se quedaran allí, formando casi un solo cuerpo, con sus rostros separados por solo unos cuantos centímetros –Wally?- Fue la pregunta que la chica comenzó a fabricar aun sin querer separarse del joven

-Que pasa- Wally trató de contestar lo mas corto que fuera posible, temía que con una palabra de mas el momento se podía estropear, luego dejo que la chica continuara

-Wally... no... no entiendo por que estamos haciendo esto... es decir... por mas lejos que estemos siempre vamos a ser buenos amigos, no crees que estamos tomando un riesgo que quizás es innecesario-

-Pero yo si se porque lo estamos haciendo, porque desde lejos las cosas no serian lo mismo, no quiero que te vayas y tu dijiste que no querías irte, por eso lo estamos haciendo, además... además porque tu... porque tu... por... porque yo estoy- Beatles trato de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos, pero no estaban, Wally nunca se imagino que eso fuera tan difícil, en ese momento el chico consideró esa la misión mas dura de la que se había tenido que encargar, pero entonces vino a el una manera de hacerlo con la cual no tendría que usar las palabras, entonces comenzó, no tenia que ser un gran trabajo, es decir, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la chica, si, la iba a besar y que mejor manera de demostrarle lo que sentía

-Que es lo que quiere decirme Wally, acaso de verdad el también estará enamorado de mi, acaso también le gusto... eso... eso seria perfecto- La chica pelinegra hubiera podido seguir soñando con ella y Wally de no haber sido porque sintió que el tibio aliento y el agradable olor de la loción de Wally se acercaban cada vez mas a ella, Kuki no podía hacer mas que dejarse llevar por el momento, además ella también quería que esto sucediera, la distancia ya no era calculable en centímetros, eran solo milímetros de separación

-Veo que ya te estabas despidiendo de tu novio eh Kuki?- Fue la pregunta que interrumpió el momento entre ambos jóvenes

-Tío Gerard- Fue la respuesta de Kuki que en ese momento nadie pudo interpretar, estaba feliz de verlo? Estaba triste? Quería matarlo por haber llegado e interrumpido el momento entre ella y Wally?-

-Si, soy yo, no te alegra ver a tu tío después de tanto tiempo? Anda, quiero que abrases a tu tío... así te duela tener que soltar a tu novio- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa agradable, y eso saltaba a la vista, ese no era un tipo malo

Con un poco... no, mejor con mucha pena, Kuki miro hacia el piso y murmuro

-El no es mi novio- Después de dicho esto Kuki fue, abrazo a su tío mientras Wally escondía el equipaje de la chica tras del árbol, no era conveniente que nadie viera que ellos querían escapar, luego de esto Wally vio como el tío Gerard tocaba a la puerta que era abierta por el señor Sanban quien simplemente saludo a su nuevo invitado, miro a Kuki con mirada interrogatoria, si, como queriéndole preguntar _Que demonios estabas haciendo afuera?_ Y luego cerro la puerta

-Puede que ahora si Kuki este en problemas, ese hombre es muy inteligente, de seguro descubrió que íbamos a escapar, además ese tal Gerard llego antes de lo previsto... tengo que hacer algo... pero que... pero que?

N/A: Ya se, merezco lo peor, merezco ser apaleado por todos... la causa? Mis lentas actualizaciones... pero pues espero que esta les haya gustado y que los haya calmado por unos instantes, espero que comprendan que tengo otra vida paralela a la de escritor de fics, pero a pesar de esto voy a continuar escribiendo y a terminar este para todos ustedes.

Acerca del capitulo... pues abrí un mar de opciones para el siguiente capitulo y la verdad me gusto tanto, una de esas que le puse toda mi garra al capitulo siguiente, este lo prometo para dentro de muy poco tiempo, ustedes síganme apoyando

Creo que me guié un poco por la idea de Buraki, gracias.

Kennich, Zen2, Iki, Angy, Karen, Carolina, Michelle, Sashakili, Gaby (tres veces gracias) a todos o todas ustedes muchas gracias, espero que no se me haya quedado nadie por fuera.

Guaduchi, estoy de acuerdo, Wally debe verse super cool de grande, gracias por tu review, espero el proximo

Un agradecimiento super especial a Horrion- potter, la verdad te imagino esperando cada uno de mis capítulos, de verdad este es para ti, me matan tus reviews, no sabes como me hace feliz ver que te esta gustando

Y si te quedaste por fuera pues te pido que me escribas un review bien vacano y veras que te nombro en el próximo. CHAO


	5. El inicio de algo no tan facil

No se cuanto tiempo hacia que no actualizaba una de mis historias, y de verdad les pido a todos que alisten sus armas para castigarme, de verdad siento que lo merezco... o... no, mejor esperen, por que no leen primero el nuevo capitulo, y si les gusta no me lastiman, que les parece?

Interpreto por su silencio que aceptan, bueno, puedo decirles que este capitulo 5es uno de mis capitulos favoritos y ademas quiero decirles que ya esta en progreso el capitulo 7, es decir, tambien esta completado el 6, lo voy a subir rapido, lo juro, tambien espero sus reviews, bueno, al capitulo, espero que les guste

**Siempre me tendrás contigo**

**Por: **Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 5: **El inicio de algo no tan fácil

El polvo que se encontraba en el suelo voló al ponerse en contacto con la corriente de aire que salía de uno de los neumáticos del carro que en ese momento se encontraba en frente de la residencia de los Sanban, esta acción se repitió tres veces mas ante la vista de Wallabee Beatles quien se dijo a si mismo de una manera poco satisfactoria

-Esto solo me va a dar unos minutos, incluso, esto podría no servir de nada, ellos podrían llamar un taxi y asunto arreglado, pero entonces... que mas, que mas puedo hacer?- Wally se sentó en la acera mientras pensaba en un plan que le permitiera huir con Kuki, pero esta vez las cosas parecían ser muy complicadas y una pistola llena de mostaza no iba a ayudar demasiado

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa Sanban el silencio reinaba, el padre de Kuki no la miraba muy bien y de verdad que era una escena muy incomoda esa que se estaba viviendo en ese momento, pero entonces fue el tío Gerard el que rompió el silencio con una frase dirigida a su hermano, el ambiente estaba tan pesado que el recién llegado intento ser algo gracioso, sin embargo esa parecía ser una misión muy complicada, aligerar los ánimos en ese momento

-Uno- Empezó apuntando con su dedo hacia Kuki –Dos- Continuo con su dedo pero esta vez apuntado hacia su hermano –Tres- En esa ocasión se contó a el mismo, luego continuo, pero esta vez sin señalar –Pero si afuera había un personaje mas, que acaso no lo viste hermano? Estaba de pie al lado de Kuki- El hombre guardo silencio al ver la cara de su sobrina y de su hermano, luego se dirigió mas hacia Kuki y le dijo

-Entiendo, parece que a tu papá no le agrada tu novio-

-No... no tío, ya te había dicho afuera que Wally y yo no somos novios, el es solo mi amigo- Respondió Kuki hacia su tío pero así mismo mirando hacia el piso apenada, luego de esto su padre intervino también

-Además que podrían saber unos chicos como ellos acerca de esas cosas, por Dios hermano, Kuki apenas tiene 15 años, no ha vivido lo que es la verdadera vida, como pretendes que sea novia de un mocoso como ese tal Wally, por el momento Kuki debe pensar en cosas mas importantes, como sus estudios, ella debe terminar eso, y quizás, solo quizás después de eso podría pensar en asuntos de novios, fiestas y esas cosas-

Los comentarios de su padre eran realmente duros, parece que la relación entre ella y el güero era totalmente improbable de acuerdo a la situación que planteaba el señor Sanban, y además las cosas parecían no tener un lado dispuesto a mejorar ya que en esa sala se encontraba la persona que la iba a alejar por completo de su chico, eso si que era triste, a Kuki no le gustaba sentirse de este modo, nunca le había gustado, pero en ese momento lo estaba, quería llorar, vaya que si había tenido ganas de llorar en la ultimas horas, pero no quería que nadie la viera, así que se levanto del sofá en el que se encontraba y decidió subir a su habitación, o bueno, ese era su objetivo hasta que su padre se interpuso en el camino

-A donde crees que vas señorita- Le pregunto su padre

-Solo a mi habitación- Fue la corta respuesta de la pelinegra

-Y crees que yo voy a volver a ser el mismo idiota de minutos atrás- Reprendió el hombre en un tono que solo escucharan ellos dos -Ya ni siquiera tu habitación es un lugar confiable, mejor quédate aquí con tu tío, mientras tanto voy por unos vasos de limonada, escucha lo que el tiene que decirte a cerca de Japón, es un lugar maravilloso Kuki, solo que alguien tiene que hacértelo notar- El hombre se encamino a la cocina mientras Kuki se sentaba con su tío

-Parece que tu papá quiere que te vayas, pero según veo no compartes su mismo punto de vista- Comenzó Gerard, Kuki solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-Y podría saber cuales son los motivos para no querer irse, es decir, Japón es un país maravilloso, si me permites decirlo, esta ciudad no tiene comparación con Tokio u Osaka, allí te divertirías mucho, además allí están tu mama y tu hermana-

-Pero aquí esta mi escuela, mis amigos-

-Y... Wally- Interrumpió el tío, Kuki solo se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado

-Veras Kuki, mi hermano hablo conmigo y me comento que quería que te fueras a Japón, me pregunto a cerca de tu instalación en una escuela, yo le dije que todo eso es posible, pero nunca conté con algo muy importante, parece que tu no quieres irte de aquí- De nuevo Kuki solo asintió con la cabeza

-Yo podría intentar convencer a mi hermano de que no es conveniente que tu te vayas, pero mas que yo, creo que eres tu quien tiene la posibilidad de convencerlo, es un problema que te inmiscuye mas a ti que a nadie mas, por que no hablas con tu papá y tratas de ablandar su corazón-

-Pero no creo que sea posible- Opinó Kuki

-Vamos Kuki, no digas eso, nada es imposible, si nunca lo intentas nunca vas a saber si tu padre hubiese desistido, ahora anda, inténtalo, ahí viene-

El hombre llegó con una bandeja y tres vasos de limonada, se sentó tranquilamente mientras veía a su hija quien al parecer intentaba decirle algo, entonces fue cuando Kuki apretó sus puños, miro por primera vez en esa tarde a su padre directo en los ojos y le pidió que la dejara quedarse, le explico los motivos que tenia, le explico y le dijo todas las palabras posibles para intentar convencerlo, pero a pesar de todo esto la respuesta de su padre fue

-Kuki, tu tío esta aquí, y veras, el esta aquí con un solo objetivo, llevarte con tu madre hacia un país con mejores oportunidades, un país donde podrás estudiar tranquila y sin problemas, no puedo hacer que tu tío pierda su tiempo viniendo hasta aquí para luego decirle: _"No hermano, Kuki no se va, discúlpame por hacerte perder tu tiempo"-_

-Pero si mi tiempo no es problema hermano, es mas, me parece que esta es una ciudad muy agradable, veamos... hoy es Martes... creo que si- Se dijo el hombre mirando hacia una agenda electrónica –Si, es perfecto, tengo algunos días libres, pienso que estaría bien quedarme hasta el fin de semana- Concluyo el hombre mirando con una sonrisa a Kuki

-Que!- Fue la respuesta un poco exagerada del señor Sanban

-Acaso te molesta hermano?-

Por supuesto que no era lo que el padre de Kuki se esperaba, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, es decir, no iba a sacar a su hermano corriendo de la casa, y menos aun cuando este le estaba haciendo el favor de llevarse a Kuki lejos del vándalo Wallabee Beatles, el hombre no se opuso y después de varias maldiciones en tonos bajos y de varias horas hablando de cosas de hermanos, el señor Sanban le pidió a Kuki que llevara a su tío a la habitación de los huéspedes, Kuki así lo hizo y en el camino una gran sonrisa se poso sobre su rostro, luego puso una cara seria al ver que su tío le quería hablar en serio

-Es solo un poco mas de tiempo Kuki, úsalo bien y no cometas ninguna locura-

-Locura?- Pregunto Kuki un poco extrañada

-Si, creo que me entiendes, y si no, pues creo que me vas a entender muy pronto, ahora ve a dormir y piensa en como vas a convencer a tu padre de acuerdo?-

-Si- Dijo Kuki mientras recibía un beso de su tío en la frente, entró a su habitación y comenzó a ponerse la pijama para alistarse para una noche de planes y quizás muy poco sueño.

Por primera vez una cosa en ese día le estaba saliendo bien, Wally llevaba varias horas recostado en el tronco del árbol esperando a que se le diera un indicio de que Kuki estaba en su habitación, y por fin el indicio apareció, una luz se encendió en la habitación de la chica, entonces Wally se levanto del suelo y empezó a trepar por el tronco del árbol, hacía mucho tiempo que el chico no hacía algo así, sin embargo no había perdido el toque, aunque en ese momento ya no era tan rápido como lo era unos años atrás. El chico se encontraba en la mitad del árbol, sabia que en aquella habitación lo podía esperar una sorpresa, si, por ejemplo que la persona en la habitación no fuese Kuki, es decir, si su futuro suegro lo descubría colándose en su casa, Wallabee se podía despedir de Kuki para siempre, pero debía tomar el riesgo, por eso siguió su camino y llego a la altura de la habitación de Kuki

-Por fin- Dijo el chico para si mientras pasaba el revés de su mano por su frente y luego pasaba la mano por el tronco del árbol para secarse el sudor de esta, pero toda la misión de Wally pareció estropearse de un momento a otro al ver lo que estaba dentro de la habitación, era Kuki, si, en efecto era Kuki, pero estaba en un estado en el que Wally nunca espero verla pronto, si, estaba en ropa interior y buscando su pijama

-Te ordeno que saltes inmediatamente de este árbol Wallabee- Eso era lo que seguramente le hubiera dicho el padre de Kuki, pero para suerte del güero esta vez no era ese hombre, en esta ocasión era solo la voz de su conciencia que le decía que era muy malo que estuviese espiando a Kuki de esa manera

-No, aprovecha en momento, aprovecha que ella no te esta viendo y aprovecha este momento que no te esperabas tan pronto, es una chica hermosa, y lo sabes, por que no verla- Seguramente esa era la contraparte de su conciencia, que le estaba proponiendo algo que no le sonó del todo mal al rubio, pero entonces este tomo su decisión y se giro rápidamente para dejar de mirarla, por desgracia el chico ignoro que estaba en el árbol y lo próximo que estaba haciendo era cayendo, que lo esperaba? Pues simplemente el suelo, el suelo y un golpe en la cabeza o en un lugar realmente doloroso, pero no, Wally nunca se había dejado golpear de la vida, entonces el chico estiro su mano para agarrarse del marco de la ventana, el problema fue que con esto no solo consiguió no caer si no que también hizo ruido e hizo que Kuki saliera a la ventana y lo viera allí, colgado y a punto de caer

-Wally que estas haciendo ahí... bueno, creo que no es tiempo para esa pregunta, anda sube- Dijo la chica abriendo totalmente la ventana y permitiéndole así al rubio entrar en la habitación, Wally se sintió bien al tener por fin piso seguro bajo sus pies, pero luego hubo algo que le dio un golpe peor que haberse caído de un árbol 10 veces mas grande: Kuki, solo se cubría con una bata, y no bien puesta, solo la sujetaba entre sus brazos tapándose su parte frontal

-Ahora si, que estabas haciendo Wally, es muy peligroso que hagas esto, que crees que pasaría si mi papá te hubiera visto colgado de mi ventana, seguro te hubiera bajado con una escoba o algo así-

-Y yo no quiero imaginarme que es lo que va a pasar si es que llega a entrar por esa puerta- Murmuro para si el chico mientras fijaba sus ojos precisamente en la puerta, le parecía verla, si, le parecía verla abrirse en cualquier momento, y la situación en la que estaban los personajes en la habitación podía ser muy malinterpretada, es decir, Kuki solo se medio cubría con una bata y debajo de esta estaba casi desnuda

-Que pasa Wally, por que no me contestas- Dijo Kuki acercándose para poder hablarle mas suave, pero al moverse hizo que una muy buena perspectiva de su cuerpo se viera reflejada en un espejo de aquella habitación, Wallabee no lo podía creer, lo había visto en varias series de animación japonesa, sin embargo nunca pensó que le pudiera suceder a el, pero le sucedió, tuvo que llevarse la mano a su nariz para evitar que una gota de sangre saliera de esta

-Que pasa- Volvió a preguntar Kuki? –Me estas preocupando-

-Kuki- Menciono Wally mirando sonrojado hacia el piso, y cuando digo sonrojado lo digo en los mayores términos de la palabra

-Si?-

-Kuki... este... tu... tu estas... tu estas- A medida que cada letra salía de la boca del güero, su cara vestía un tono mas de rojo, fue entonces cuando la chica comprendió el porque de la actuación de Wally, ella lo sabia, el era un chico tímido y de seguro eso le podría estar pasando en presencia de cualquier otra chica sin importar cual, Kuki pensó entonces que le podía decir en ese momento, las palabras que se le ocurrieron fueron simplemente perfectas

-Lo siento-

-No... soy... soy yo quien... lo siente por entrar así a tu habitación- Fueron las palabras de Wally que estaban recuperando de a poco la seguridad

-Y bien- Dijo Kuki como pidiéndole algo al güero, así mismo sonrojándose al esperar que Wally entendiera inmediatamente su pedido

-Bien?- Contesto el chico aun inocente de lo que le estaba pidiendo Kuki

-Este... pues tu...- El sonrojo aumentaba en las mejillas de la chica

-Yo... que?-

-Tengo que... ponerme mi pijama- Dijo Kuki por fin, ante esto Wally solo se volvió a poner rojo e igualo rápidamente el color que Kuki vestía en su rostro, entonces se giro de espaldas rápidamente después de decir aproximadamente unos 500 "Lo siento" inmediatamente Wally le dio la espalda, Kuki busco y se puso la pijama y sobre esta la bata de una manera adecuada, hecho esto se dirigió hasta la puerta y presiono el botón del seguro que por lo menos les daría unos segundos en caso de que alguien quisiese entrar de improvisto a la habitación, entonces ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama de la japonesa y comenzaron a hablar, bueno, fue Wally quien comenzó

-Parece que no se van hoy no?-

-No- Contesto la chica –Mi tío piensa quedarse aquí hasta el fin de semana-

-Esa son muy buenas noticias Kuki, eso quiere decir que tenemos mas tiempo para planearlo todo un poco mejor, lo estuve pensando durante estas horas y quizás si tu tío no nos hubiese interrumpido, en este momento ya estaríamos en otro lugar, pero no se cuan bien o cuan mal estaríamos-

-Aja-

-Bien, entonces mañana me voy a levantar muy temprano y voy a encargarme de que cuando nos escapemos lo hagamos de la mejor manera, a mi estilo... tenemos que hacer esto de la mejor manera- El chico se quedo mirándola fijamente y noto cierto aire de inseguridad rodeándola, fue ahí cuando tuvo que preguntar –Te pasa algo te noto un poco callada

-Pues... pues es que estaba pensando y mi tío me dijo que tal vez debería intentar convencer a mi papá de que me dejara quedar- Ese comentario hizo que Wallabee se aturdiera un poco, acaso la chica ya no quería escapar con el, no confiaba en el, o acaso simplemente de verdad quería irse, esas eran posibilidades, pero entonces Wally recordó que no era bueno desesperarse ante ella, por eso calmadamente le dijo

-Kuki, sabes que tu papá no va a cambiar de opinión, además tu me dijiste que me ibas a colaborar en todo lo que yo hiciera para evitar que te separaran de mi lado, entonces que pasa ahora?-

-No, no es nada, yo solo decía-

-Esta bien no importa, solo confía en mi, ya veras, siempre y cuando yo este a tu lado tu no vas a estar triste y no vas a hacer nada que no quieras Kuki, eso te lo aseguro-

-Lo... lo se Wally- Dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente por primera vez desde que se encontraban allí sentados –...Por eso...- Ese era el momento, Kuki sintió la fuerza que necesitaba para decirle esas palabras que faltaban y que nunca antes le había dicho –Por eso es que me gustas Wally-

-Como?- Pregunto Wally haciéndose el extrañado, sin embargo había entendido cada letra de lo que Kuki le había dicho, pero la chica quedo un poco confundida ante esa pregunta del güero, no la había escuchado bien? No la había entendido bien, ante esta situación, Kuki tenia varias opciones, podría repetírselo o podría preguntarle lo que el pensaba o simplemente podría lanzarse hacia el y darle un gran beso, de seguro con la tercera opción el chico lo iba a entender todo y ahí no habrían problemas ya que con eso no había nada que no pudiera oírse, es mas, en un beso las palabras no eran necesarias

-La tercera opción es la mas convincente- Menciono Kuki para si con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que no entendió Wally y que no le intereso entender después de lo que Kuki hizo

El pequeño espacio en la cama entre Wally y Kuki fue ocupado por la mano de la chica quien se recargo en esta para poder inclinarse suavemente hacia el chico de cabellos dorados, en ese momento Wally aun estaba desglosando las palabras que la chica le había dicho segundos atrás, las había entendido, y las palabras eran claras y tenían un solo significado y ese significado era que la chica correspondía sus sentimientos, eso ya estaba totalmente claro y totalmente comprendido, pero todo no se detenía ahí, Wally iba a sonreírle a la chica como respuesta pero esto nunca ocurrió ya que los labios de la chica bloquearon la inminente sonrisa del güero, si, Kuki lo estaba besando, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que Wally no sabia ni siquiera en que pensar, no sabia que era lo que le iba a decir después de que se separaran, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, si, en ese momento Wally no sabia nada del mundo, por otro lado eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

-Creí que esta era la opción mas sencilla a seguir- Pensaba Kuki mientras hacia el beso un poco mas lento y por lo tanto haciendo que este llegara a su fin –Se supone que si Wally me respondía el beso todo seria claro, el correspondería lo que siento y todo a partir de ese momento sería fantástico, pero que pasa si Wally no hace nada, que pasa si Wally solo recibe mi beso pero no me da nada a cambio? Que se supone que deba pasar ahora que Wally no me beso?- Se pregunto Kuki con cierto aire de desespero mientras miraba a Wally que se encontraba con una cara llena de una expresión de confusión

-Lo siento- Dijo Kuki, esas palabras eran perfectas, quedaban bien en cualquier ocasión, y quedaban mejor aun cuando se había cometido un error que era lo que Kuki pensaba que había cometido

-No tienes porque decir que lo sientes Kuki- Dijo Wally mirando hacia la alfombra –No tienes que pedir disculpas por un sentimiento-

-Quizás eso es cierto, pero creo que fui una tonta al dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, además puede que lo que hice haya resultado desagradable para ti, por eso digo que lo siento Wally-

-Pero no fue desagradable para mi en lo absoluto- Dijo Wally con una sonrisa

Eso ya era algo distinto, si no resulto ser desagradable para Wally, solo quedaba un cosa, había sido agradable, le había gustado, le había gustado el beso y por lo tanto había una oportunidad de que los sentimientos del güero hacia Kuki fueran los mismos que sentía Kuki hacia el, ese si era el momento indicado para una pregunta, pregunta que Kuki dejo salir inmediatamente

-Entonces... por... por que... este... por que no me besaste también Wally?-

-Pues... la verdad es que nunca he sido bueno para recibir buenas noticias... nunca he sabido como reaccionar ante una sorpresa grata y... este... la verdad es que lo que me dijiste y lo que hiciste fue lo mejor... lo mas bueno y la mejor sorpresa que he podido haber recibido Kuki... no sabia como decirte que yo sentía lo mismo, trate de asimilar poco a poco tus palabras y cuando por fin entendí era muy tarde, ya estabas besándome y ya no supe que hacer... tu beso fue tan repentino que mi cuerpo quedo totalmente paralizado, ves, eso es una muestra de mi poca capacidad de reacción ante las cosas mas cool que hay en el mundo-

-Entiendo- Dijo Kuki con una pequeña ristita

-No, no lo entiendes- Contesto Wally con una idea en la mente

-Que quieres dec...- Y la chica no pudo terminar porque fue esta vez Wally quien de repente la beso sin darle tiempo de nada mas, aunque después de unos segundos Kuki también lo estaba besando, el tiempo juntos allí pareció ser eterno, sin embargo no era así, todo había ocurrido en cuestión de minutos, ambos sabían que esa era la verdad y ambos estaban concientes de que no estaban ni en el lugar ni en el momento adecuado, por eso Wally se levanto y se preparo para salir, sin embargo parecía que Kuki no quería soltarlo, Wally sabia cual era la solución, todos sabemos cual era la solución... y si... después de otro beso los chicos se despidieron y Wally bajo rápidamente por el tronco del árbol no sin antes volver a verla fijamente y decirle

-Nos vemos mañana Kuki-

La respuesta de la chica solo fue un movimiento de su cabeza, claro, se notaba el entusiasmo y la esperanza en este movimiento, luego Kuki cerro la ventana mientras veía como Wally comenzaba a caminar.

Al sentir sus pies en el pasto y principalmente fuera de la casa de Kuki, Wally sintió tranquilidad, si, porque ahí ya no le podían decir nada, no era un pecado permanecer al lado de una casa, ese era un espacio libre y Wally podría estar ahí cuanto tiempo quisiera, pero debía irse, de seguro su madre lo iba a regañar, y bastante fuerte, por eso fue que Wally apuro el paso pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver a un personaje sentado en las pequeñas escaleras de entrada a la casa Sanban

**N/A:** Y ahora que?... les prometo que no van a esperar mucho, el proximo capitulo no va a tardar, solo que me gusta tener reviews por mi trabajo, a veces no actualizo por eso, asi que a ponerme review ok?


	6. Algo nesesario en toda relacion

Siempre me tendrás contigo 

**Por: **Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 6: **Algo necesario en toda relación

Hubieron varios minutos de silencio mientras Wally y Gerard se miraban, Wally no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía decir, es mas, intento buscar un momento adecuado para caminar y no tener que hablarle, pero sin embargo el hombre lo atrapo comentándole

-Creo que es un poco tarde para que un chico este caminando solo, que acaso tu mamá sabe donde estas, o estas escapado de tu casa? Por otro lado me parece que también es muy tarde para que andes haciendo visitas y mas aun si son visitas clandestinas- Parecía que Beatles era un chico de buena suerte para conseguir un sermón, esta vez era de parte del hombre llamado Gerard

-Visitas? Clandestinas? A que se refiere- Pregunto Wally haciéndose el desentendido

-Deja de jugar al actor chico... y vaya que si te queda la palabra actor, en realidad me parece sacado de una novela que un chico se atreva a subir a la habitación de su novia desafiando todas las reglas que el papá de esta establece-

-Definitivamente este tipo lo sabe todo- Murmuro el güero

-Si, lo se todo, pero vamos, no es mi intención pelear contigo, es mas, para ser sincero me caes bien, me parece que Kuki y tu son la pareja ideal: tu la quieres a ella, ella te quiere a ti, te arriesgas por ella, se arriesga por ti... diablos, hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de historia... ven, hablemos, me acompañas con un cigarrillo?- Pregunto el tipo sacando uno del bolsillo de su camisa

-Que demonios le pasa, que le hace creer que me interesa probar un veneno que no me mata inmediatamente pero que tarde o temprano va a hacerlo- El hombre pensó en las palabras del güero

-Buena respuesta chico- Dijo Gerard tomando el cigarrillo y pisándolo hasta casi deshacerlo –Si hubieras aceptado esta cosa te lo aseguro que ahora mismo seria uno de los detractores de la pareja que hacen tu y mi sobrina-

-Y que acaso no lo es? Si no lo fuera no estaría aquí dispuesto a llevársela- Contesto Beatles con un tono malhumorado e incluso desafiante, sin embargo el hombre tomo con calma las palabras del güero y le contesto

-Mira chico, para ser sincero contigo me parece que eres un muchachito que cree que puede pelear solo contra todo el mundo y que puede hacerlo solo con sus puños, la verdad eso no me desagrada, por lo tanto tu no me desagradas, pero debes entender que no todas las personas están en contra tuya, yo no lo estoy, solo quiero colaborar en la relación que tienes con Kuki-

-Ayudarme, como demonios podría usted ayudarme- Pregunto el güero con realmente muy poco interés

-Quizás contándote una historia- Le contesto el hombre

-Si claro- Dijo Wally con tono de sarcasmo y dándole la espalda al llamado Gerard, sin embargo no comenzó a caminar, ese era un indicio de que quizás si quería escuchar la historia, fue por eso que el hombre decidió apresurarse para contársela

-Pues... como te lo dijera... bueno, bueno, todo comenzó cuando yo tenia 16, creo que era de una edad muy similar a la que tu tienes ahora, yo estudiaba y era algo como tu, no un rebelde... pero digamos que un chico independiente, también estaba enamorado, como tu lo estas ahora, solo tu sabes cuan enamorado estas, calcula, yo estaba igual, y ella era la chica mas hermosa de todo el barrio, déjame ver... era incluso mas hermosa que Kuki- Ante comentario Wallabee hizo un gesto de disgusto que el hombre se esperaba, por supuesto Wally no detecto ninguna mala intención con esto, a cambio le contesto sin mirarlo

-Kuki es la chica mas linda de todas, creo que no habrá y nunca hubo una mas linda que ella-

-Sabia que me ibas a contestar así chico- Dijo Gerard con una sonrisa –Pero déjame terminar la historia... bueno, íbamos en que ella era la chica perfecta, por eso me enamore, y sabes, corrí con la suerte de que ella se enamorara de mi, entonces le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto- Gerard parecía estar retrocediendo a aquellos tiempo mientras miraba como las nubes parecían querer tapar la luna –Sabes, eso de ser un novio tiene muchas cosas difíciles- Dijo el hombre de repente

-Cosas difíciles... como... como que?- Pregunto Wally fingiendo no tener interés

-Bueno... pues tienes que empezar a ser un chico muy hábil con asuntos de fechas y cosas así, mira, tienes que recordar los aniversarios, tienes que recordar cada que cumplan un mes, tienes que recordar su cumpleaños, el de su mascota y cosas de chicas que solo las chicas entienden realmente- Wally solo miraba al japonés quien parecía tener mas cosas por decir –Tienes que llevarla a sitios, como al cine, al parque de diversiones, tienes que gastar dinero en detalles, todas esas cosas-

-Si lo que pretende con eso es que me aleje de Kuki quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo eso, no me asusta- Dijo por fin Wally recuperando su pose de chico serio

-Cálmate cálmate, y en primer lugar fuiste tu quien me pregunto que cosas debías hacer como novio, yo solo te dije algunas, pero mejor te sigo contando que fue lo que paso con mi chica, te comente que era perfecta, si, era perfecta en todo, incluso era muy inteligente, con eso nacieron los problemas, si, todo empezó aquel día en el que por sus logros ella se gano una beca para estudiar en Dinamarca, ahora déjame preguntarte, sabes para donde va la historia no? Estoy seguro que le encuentras cierta similitud, y se que eres un chico listo, anda, dime que es lo que va a pasar ahora- Ordeno el hombre a Wally de una manera amable

-Supongo... supongo que ella no quería irse, y usted no quería dejarla ir-

-Así es, entonces vino a mi la idea mas arriesgada, o quizás no la mas arriesgada, quizás fue la mas tonta, le propuse que escapáramos, ella acepto, en un principio todo fue muy cool, ella conmigo, yo con ella, pero donde se supone que íbamos a pasar esa noche, no teníamos mucho dinero y menos para andarlo gastando en un hotel o algo así, vivimos unos días con un amigo que nos mantuvo a escondidas en su casa, pero después las cosas se volvieron inocultables y tuvimos que rendirnos ante la realidad, ella debía irse a Dinamarca y yo debía ingresar a una academia militar en donde aprendería que la vida no es un cuento de hadas y que no puedes andar por la vida haciendo locuras

-Y en conclusión?- Pregunto Wally de nuevo con una cara de poco interés

-Dímelo tu, dime que no tienes en mente lo mismo que yo tuve en aquellos días... mira, digamos que te logras escapar con Kuki, que vas a hacer, vender dulces en un semáforo, o quizás limpiar los vidrios de los carros por unas monedas, esa no es vida, ni para ella ni para ti, así que no intentes hacer nada estúpido de acuerdo?- Pregunto el hombre, esta vez con un todo demasiado serio, pero esta vez Wally se dio la vuelta y si empezó a caminar sin decir nada

-No hubo respuesta- Se dijo Gerard –Vamos a ver como reacciona ante esto... mañana Kuki y yo vamos a ir al parque de diversiones- El japonés fingió hablar solo pero en voz alta, por supuesto Wally lo escuchó perfectamente -Espero que por lo menos el chico piense en mis palabras... aunque si no lo hace tendré que estar preparado y ya se como- Susurro Gerard mientras entraba en la casa y subía las escaleras hacia su siguiente destino

Kuki estaba en su cama abrazada a la chaqueta que aun conservaba del chico que en unas horas podría ser su primer novio, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras que una gran imagen de Wally era lo único que por el momento ella tenia en su mente, era increíble, Wally fue en un tiempo ese chico brusco, un aventurero, un chico intrépido que no se dejaba acongojar ni por los problemas, ni por nada ni por nadie, ahora era un chico serio, sin volverse amargado ni nada de eso, era un chico que se daba su lugar, un chico aplomado que no se dejaba acongojar ni por los problemas, ni por nada ni por nadie, pero el sumar todo esto no afectaba en nada el resultado que Kuki se estaba diciendo, resultado que ella comprobaba cada segundo que sentía los labios de Wally besándola

-No hay un chico que bese mejor que mi Wally, lo juro- Quizás lo había, seguro debía haberlo, es decir, Wally era una especie de novato en estos asuntos, pero por otro lado, si había un chico que besara mejor, eso no importaba en lo mas mínimo, Kuki solo quería besar a Wallabee Beatles y a nadie mas, es mas, en ese momento sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, sintió la necesidad de que Wally entrara por la puerta y le diera un beso, y en efecto alguien toco a la puerta

-Wally?- Pregunto Kuki sabiendo que de ninguna manera iba a ser Wally quien apareciera cuando ella abriera, nada fue diferente a lo que ella se estaba esperando, es decir, o era su tío o era su padre, en ese caso fue el tío quien después del visto bueno de Kuki entro en la habitación y se sentó en un pequeña silla mientras veía la chaqueta de Wally sobre la cama de la chica, por supuesto Kuki se percató de esto e intento esconderla

-Tranquila Kuki, no estaba pensando en nada malo, de cualquier manera Wally llevaba una chaqueta cuando me lo encontré hace unos minutos, no creo que use dos chaquetas o si?- Ante el comentario Kuki solo se sonrojo poniendo la chaqueta de nuevo en la cama y esperándose un regaño de parte de su tío, sin embargo lo que vino fue una pregunta y una sonrisa de parte del japones

-Estas de verdad muy feliz no?- Kuki solo concluyo que su cara debía estar delatándola –Supongo que es por ese chico Wally, de verdad que lo tienes loco no, bueno, loco en el buen termino de la palabra-

-Por... por que lo dices?- Pregunto Kuki

-Kuki, puede que ustedes tengan 15 años y que crean que el mundo es una pelota con la que pueden jugar y nadie les va a decir nada, no estoy en contra de esa sensación, yo también fui joven y entiendo lo que ustedes sienten, pero pues... todavía les hace falta mucho para burlarme-

-No te entiendo- Dijo Kuki intentando parecer lo mas realista posible

-Se que Wallabee estuvo aquí esta noche, ves lo que te digo, el chico haría lo que fuera por ti, mira el riesgo que corrió, se atrevió a meterse en los dominios de tu papá, se atrevió a burlarse de las reglas no solo de tu padre si no de cualquier casa y entro a tu habitación por ti, definitivamente ese es un chico loco, eso esta bien siempre y cuando esas locuras no vayan a parar en algo malo, ya te había hablado de no cometer locuras, lo se, pero parece que no me entendiste y por lo tanto voy a hablarte con las palabras precisas-

Kuki no contesto nada ante esas palabras de su tío, definitivamente no era un hombre tonto y sabia como se movía todo a su alrededor, entonces el hombre empezó

-Mira Kuki, como ya te lo había dicho también fui joven como tu, como Wallabee, también me enamore y se muy bien lo que se siente, pero quiero decirte que enamorarse no es solo la palabra, de cierto modo es un compromiso que adquieres ya que entregas algo de ti-

-Entregar algo?- Pregunto Kuki confundida

-Si, entregas una parte del control de tu vida a la persona de la que estas enamorada, por supuesto, esa persona también te entrega una parte a ti, por eso en la mayoría de las ocasiones lo que esta bien para él, resulta también estar bien para ti y viceversa, es ahí cuando pueden haber problemas ya que si él tiene malas ideas o malas intenciones en su mente, tu podrías estar cumpliendo con esas malas ideas solo porque el te gusta y porque estas enamorada, no mides las consecuencias de los actos solo porque estas enamorada-

-Pero Wally no tiene malas intenciones en lo mas mínimo, el es un chico bueno, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca ha tenido mayores problemas, además él nunca me haría nada malo, lo sé-

-Eso también era parte de lo que quería decirte, estas enamorada y nunca vas a ver nada malo en el- Después de eso Kuki sintió que su tío quería que de cierta manera ella aceptara que Wally era algo así como un bandido o un chico malo entonces poniéndose muy seria le hablo a su tío sin ninguna contemplación

-Tío, lo se, estoy enamorada de Wally, pero también se como son las cosas a mi alrededor y si lo que quieres es que encuentre cosas malas en Wally estas perdiendo el tiempo porque no las hay, por mas que las busque o por mas que otros las busquen sé que nunca van a encontrar cosas malas en mi Wallabee... además... a que te refieres con cosas malas, es que acaso le has visto algo malo a él?-

-No- Dijo el hombre un tanto impactado por las palabras de su sobrina –Bueno, no lo conozco muy bien, pero hasta donde lo he visto me parece un buen chico, sin embargo podría haber algo, algo que vi esta tarde y que es la razón principal por la cual estoy preocupado y por lo cual estoy aquí- El hombre miro fijamente a Kuki quien parecía saber muy bien que era lo que el hombre tenia por decir –Si, esta tarde cuando llegue vi una pequeña maleta que él estaba sujetando, y según lo que vi en tu padre, para ese momento tu no debías estar afuera... Kuki, te querías escapar con ese chico?-

-No- Fue la mentira inmediata de Kuki

-Kuki, ya te dije que no me puedes engañar, sé que lo querías hacer, pero piénsalo por un momento, después de eso que iban a hacer- Kuki no contesto nada ante esa pregunta, quizás no lo había pensado lo suficiente, esa era una pregunta muy buena, que iban a hacer después de escapados

-Kuki- Dijo el hombre con un tono de comprensión que fue muy agradable a la chica –Mira, te dije que te iba a colaborar si lo que querías era quedarte aquí, con Wally, pero para eso lo que tienes que hacer primordialmente es hacer las cosas bien y no hacer tonterías de las cuales te arrepentirías tarde o temprano, coméntaselo a Wally, de seguro el va a entender si se lo dices, ya te lo dije, el haría lo que fuera por ti, además me tienes a mi- Kuki pensó en las palabras de su tío y estas eran las mas sensatas que había escuchado últimamente, entonces moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente dijo

-Voy a hablarle a Wally y entonces lo vamos a hacer de la mejor manera, además tienes razón, Wally entenderá- Pensando en esto la chica sonrió cosa que hizo que su tío también sonriera

-Bien, esa es mi chica, ahora ve a dormir y quita esa cara de tristeza que no hay nada porque estar tristes, además mañana quiero que vayamos al parque de diversiones, vas a ver que bien la vamos a pasar- De nuevo Kuki solo movió su cabeza en respuesta y se acostó pensando en la gran ayuda que su tío le estaba brindando para que ella fuera feliz con Wally, por supuesto, mas que en todo eso pensó en Wally, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en su manera de ser, y lo mas importante, en que todo eso era de ella y de ninguna otra mas

Nunca se había imaginado de esa manera, bueno, pues nunca antes había estado de esa manera, es decir, enamorado, llevaba mas o menos una hora despierto pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Kuki, no era que le molestara, por el contrario se sentía muy bien haciéndolo, estaba recordando todas las veces que había intentado decirle lo que sentía, todas las veces en las que era evidente que ella le gustaba, Wally no lo había pensado, parecía que el era el miembro de los chicos del barrio que menos estaba interesado por los sentimientos y cosas así, pero el había sido el primero de todos en enamorarse y no era una cosa pasajera, era comprobado ya que ese era un sentimiento de años que en lugar de hacerse pequeño se hacia mas grande con el pasar del tiempo, pero entonces la mente de Wally de encamino hacia otra cosa, el tal Gerard

-No parece un mal hombre-Pensó Wally, pero casi inmediatamente se arrepintió diciéndose -No, pero no puedo andar confiando en el y sus palabras amables, eso puede ser simplemente un disfraz para que yo me confíe mientras el se va con Kuki, por eso debo actuar rápido... pero... las palabras de ese hombre no son solo amables, también son muy ciertas, a donde voy a llevar a Kuki... a donde? Ella está acostumbrada a una vida de cierto modo buena, no puedo sacarla a vivir debajo de un puente... que hago?- Wally pensó en todas las personas que conocía y después de analizar ventajas y desventajas se dijo -Lo se... Nigel, el me va a ayudar, el siempre tiene buenas ideas eso es... Nigel, pero ahora tengo otra cosa por hacer-

Wallabee se levanto de su cama busco la ropa que iba a vestir ese día y entro en el baño, allí, después de dedicarse unos buenos minutos a su cabello principalmente salió y se vistió, seguía pensando en Gerard, por que le había avisado que iban a ir al parque de diversiones, había algo que no le gustaba a Wally, no parecía haber nada malo en eso, pero Wally sentía que algo no iba a estar bien

-Quizás es solo un poco de desconfianza, nunca esta de mas desconfiar un poco- Concluyó

Wally bajo por las escaleras hasta la sala, luego camino hasta el comedor, decidió tranquilizarse un poco y dejar de llenarse la mente con cosas complicadas, llego a la mesa en la cual estaba sentado su padre y allí tomo una tostada y la unto con bastante mermelada

-Parece que dedicaste bastante tiempo a tu cabello no campeón?... Acaso tu novia te dijo algo-

-Novia?- Pregunto Wally mientras desordenaba un poco su cabello para que la gente no notara el empeño que le había puesto a este en la mañana –De que hablas papá?-

-De esa chica que te hace salir de la casa a la hora que se le antoja, parece que te tiene loco, tigre, esta muy bien que te enamores y esas cosas, pero no te dejes segar por los sentimientos, puede que sean buenos, pero toda cosa en exceso es mala, así que no te sobrepases en lo que vayas a hacer-

-No te entiendo papá-

-Pues mira Wally, es muy simple, es una de las reglas que se te ponen cuando te enamoras, mira, cuando sientes que una chica te trae loco, entregas una parte del control de tu vida a esa chica, desde luego, ella también te entrega una parte a ti, pero entonces es ahí cuando entra en juego la regla Beatles, trata de entregarle pero no en exceso, hay chicas que pueden abusar de eso y te podrían volver un títere-

-Kuki no haría algo así, se que Kuki no tiene malas intenciones en lo mas mínimo, ella es una chica buena, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca le ha interesado comportarse como las demás chicas presumidas-

-Pareces seguro de eso, pero todo debe ser causa del amor, de cualquier manera no hay nada que se pueda hacer si tu la quieres, sin embargo ten en cuenta lo que te dije campeón, y ahora anda y deja que te diga todas las cosas tiernas que quieres que te diga, ah... suerte campeón, la vas a dejar loca con ese cabello, trataste de desordenártelo pero quedaste aun mas guapo, claro, esa es una de las ventajas de los Beatles, y la estas usando muy bien... aunque creo que en la tarde ese cabello va a llegar mas desordenado todavía no lo crees hijo?-

-Si como sea- Dijo Wally pensando en la frase de su papá, y pensando además en lo que Kuki podía hacerle a su cabello, probablemente pasarían de un beso tierno a algo mas serio, bueno, esa era solo una posibilidad

Empezaron en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo que había en el parque, era una pista pequeña y cubierta ya que no era la época indicada para este tipo de atracción, pero sin embargo era una de las mas populares y Kuki y su tío duraron bastante tiempo allí, patinando y viendo como llevaban a una pequeña enfermería a aquellos que se caían y se hacían pequeños raspones, finalmente se cansaron de reírse disimuladamente de los novatos y decidieron seguir por el parque, y así montaron en una gran cantidad de atracciones hasta que las opciones empezaron a escasear

-Tío me prometiste que después de que bajáramos de este me ibas a invitar mi algodón de azúcar, hace mucho tiempo que no venia al parque, por lo tanto hace mucho tiempo que no probaba un algodón y lo quiero, anda, mira allí los están vendiendo- El tono de Kuki parecía quitarle varios años, sin embargo el tío parecía no notar esto, estaba interesado en otra cosa y ya era la tercera vez que le contestaba a Kuki

-Ya, espérate, después de que bajemos del siguiente

Sin embargo el día era perfecto para estar en donde estaban, Kuki y su tío llevaban ya varias horas en el parque de diversiones y de verdad la estaban pasando bien, ya habían montado en varias de las atracciones pero a pesar de esto el hombre no había descuidado ni un solo momento la llegada del güero, quería que los chicos estuvieran juntos, que hablaran y que resolvieran lo mejor para ambos, entonces fue cuando lo vio, allí estaba entrando al parque

-Ven Kuki, vamos a montar en ese-

-Pero tío, hay mucha fila en ese, además... porque la rueda, preferiría la montaña rusa-

-Este... pues mientras haces la fila... yo... te compro tu algodón de acuerdo- A Kuki le pareció un poco extraño pero al final simplemente decidió que no tenia porque haber algo raro, entonces comenzó a hacer la fila mientras su tío se perdía de vista

-Y que tal... y que tal que ese hombre solo quisiera hacerme pasar el papel de estúpido, que tal si solo quería burlarse de mi... maldita sea, se burlo de mi y yo caí redondito como hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba... quizás en este momento ellos se están yendo directo al aeropuerto¡¡¡Maldita sea, claro, eso es!- Grito Wallabee corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de salida, pero al estar casi saliendo un hombre se atravesó en su camino preguntándole

-A donde crees que vas, Kuki esta adentro y esta esperando-

-Pero yo creí-

-Si, tu creíste que en este momento estaríamos en el avión, ya te dije, puedes confiar en mi-

-Quizás es cierto, quizás este tipo es bueno de verdad- Pensaba Wally –Aunque... eso puede ser solo una muy buena fachada-Pensó de nuevo -No debo creerle nada de su mundo de confianza, no debo confiar en ese tipo- Finalmente volviendo en si Wally preguntó casi autoritariamente

-Donde dijo que Kuki esta esperando?-

-Esta allí, mírala, esta a punto de entrar y quiere esto, anda, rápido- Wally tomo el algodón de azúcar y se dirigió a la fila donde despistadamente Kuki esperaba por su tío, al llegar atrás de ella Wally intento fingir otra voz y dijo

-Señorita, le recordamos que esta prohibido guardar el puesto en la fila, todos deben hacerla por igual, es lo justo no?-

-Si, así es, solo que mi tío esta comprando...- Kuki iba a completar su explicación pero se dio cuenta de que quien le reclamaba no era ningún encargado del parque, era nada mas y nada menos que Wally, la chica solamente le sonrió y lo dejo meter en la fila a pesar de los reclamos de muchas de las personas de atrás

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Kuki con alegría para así entablar una conversación con el y evitar escuchar a la gente que reclamaba

-Pues digamos que ahora se en donde vas a estar siempre y siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, bueno, eso si no te molesta, pero sabes, hay muchas otras cosas que quiero hacer hoy- Dijo Wally tomándola de la mano y con esto haciéndole notar que era su turno de subir, Kuki lo siguió y por fin estuvieron solos en su vagón, allí se sentaron muy juntitos y esto hizo que ambos se bloquearan un poco

-Y... dime... cuales... cuales... son todas esas cosas... que quieres hacer hoy- Preguntó Kuki un poco nerviosa, nerviosa porque quería que la respuesta de Wallabee fuera una similar a la que ella tenia en mente-

-Pues la verdad... desde... desde que ... desde que me fui de tu casa anoche estuve queriendo volver a hacer esto- Y recargándose hacia ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios que casi inmediatamente ella respondió mientras comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos en los cabellos de Wally y este ponía su mano en la mejilla de la chica para profundizar en beso, y en efecto lo logro y el beso se extendió por varios minutos, para cuando se separaron los chicos esperaban ya estar próximos a bajar pero se dieron cuenta de que debido a la velocidad y el tamaño de la rueda aun no llegaban siquiera a la mitad

-Creí que había pasado mas tiempo- Menciono Kuki mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del güero

-Debe ser que la rueda es muy grande- Explico Wally –O que quizás es muy lenta –Continuó –O que quizás no me besaste lo suficiente- Termino con una risa mientras ella reía a la par con el mirándolo tiernamente y sintiendo de nuevo ganas de volver a besarlo, pero esto no volvió a ocurrir, Wally paso su brazo por detrás del cuello de Kuki para poder abrazarla, la chica simplemente lo permitió mientras escuchaba como Wally le susurraba al oído

-Te amo-

Ella contesto

-Yo mas-

-No, yo mas- Insistió el güero

-Que no, yo te amo mas- Contradijo Kuki

-Eso no es cierto porque he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mas de un año- Explico Wally

-Pues yo hace mas de dos años que estoy enamorada de ti-

-Pues yo hace mas de tres años que estoy enamorado de ti-

-Yo cuatro

-Yo seis... y eso quiere decir que me enamore primero de ti porque nosotros nos conocimos hace seis años y no mas, eso quiere decir que te gano y que por lo tanto yo te amo mas- Wally la abrazo mas tierna mente mientras decía esto y la besaba brevemente en los labios

-Esta bien, tu me ganas en eso, pero entonces yo te gano en... veamos... lo sé, tu no me puedes sorprender, por ejemplo cuando te bese ayer no pudiste hacer nada, en cambio yo si pude reaccionar ante tu beso, en eso te gano Wally-

-Y por cuanto tiempo crees que vas a seguir ganándome, eso no va a volver a pasar mas... pero sabes? Quiero que hagamos una tregua, ni tu me guanas ni yo te gano, digamos que empatamos porque ambos nos queremos igual y ambos siempre vamos a estar dispuestos a responder el beso del otro te parece?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces hay que firmar nuestra tregua, pero como?- Todos sabemos como fue que los chicos sellaron la tregua y por fin se encontraron después de todo estro en la parte mas alta del parque de diversiones, guardaban silencio, era un silencio agradable que ambos temían romper pero que se rompió cuando Wally dijo

-Sabes, esta mañana me levante temprano y estuve pensando en alguien- Kuki solo sonrió esperando que Wally se refiriera a ella –Me refiero a Nigel- Completó el güero provocando que una gota de las de tipo anime saliera en la cabeza de la pelinegra

-Piensas en Nigel- Pregunto Kuki fingiendo tristeza

-No... no es lo que piensas- Dijo Wallabee avergonzado mientras ella se reía –Me refiero a que Nigel es el que nos va a ayudar cuando logremos escaparnos, recuerdas a la casa de campo de sus padres, aquella a la que fuimos en la noche de año nuevo, Nigel podría conseguir la llave y allí podríamos permanecer un buen tiempo mientras organizamos mejor las cosas- Al escuchar esto Kuki dejo de reír inmediatamente y le dijo a Wally con un tono un poco nervioso

-De eso también quería hablarte Wally-

-Me agrada eso, quiere decir que como lo dijiste anoche estas totalmente dispuesta a colaborarme, y bien, has pensado en alguien mas? De verdad lo aprecio Kuki, pero si pensaste en Abby o Hoagie rechacémoslos, no creo que la podamos pasar muy bien con los hermanos de ellos dos, además podrían comprometernos, se supone que esto es algo que solo debemos saber los dos, quizás solo otra persona mas y si no te molesta pienso que Nigel es el mejor-

-No Wally, no estaba pensando ni en Abby ni en Hoagie- El tono de Kuki era bastante lúgubre e incluso se notaba cierto dejo de duda en su voz, duda que estaba basada en como proponerle a Wally lo que quería proponerle, ese tono de Kuki contrastaba en un 100 con el tono entusiasta con el que Wally preguntó

-Entonces se trata de alguna amiga tuya? Quien es, la conozco?-

-No Wally, tampoco se trata de ninguna amiga ni nada de eso... lo que quiero decirte es que estuve pensando y no crees que seria bueno intentar convencer a papá, de seguro si le ponemos todas las ganas lo podemos convencer, él está un poco preocupado por mi, pero el es muy lindo y de seguro aceptaría si le decimos todo sinceramente-

Antes de contestar a esta propuesta Wally se repitió en su mente _"No te vayas a desesperar con ella" _después de aproximadamente 10 repeticiones, Wally respiro y le dijo a Kuki lo que pensaba, sin embargo las palabras de Wally no sonaron para nada calmadas a pesar de todos los intentos

-Pero se supone que ya habíamos hablado de esto, que esta pasando Kuki, me dijiste que todo iba a estar bien y que el plan que teníamos iba sobre ruedas... pero... pero el verte dudar realmente me pone... me pone a pensar en que no estas segura y de esa manera yo no puedo estar seguro en realidad... dime que pasa?-

-Pues... Wally, lo que pasa es que estuve hablando con mi tío y él...- Al escuchar esa frase y mas que todo la palabra "Tío" la sangre de Wally subió rápidamente de temperatura, entonces fue cuando el chico no se detuvo para interrumpirla y decirle

-Con que de eso es que se trata todo esto, es tu tío quien ha logrado lavarte la cabeza y convencerte con cosas lindas que en realidad son solo una fachada, Kuki, yo ya comprendo lo que tu tío quiere hacer, el es un hombre muy astuto y su plan es que tu te sientas feliz antes de irte, antes de que el se vaya contigo-

-Que quieres decir, en realidad no te comprendo Wally- El tono de ambos era muy diferente, parecía que a Kuki de verdad le dolía pedir lo que estaba pidiendo, quizás comprendía que Wally de verdad estaba preocupado porque ella no se fuera de su lado, sin embargo Wally ya sonaba bastante, bastante ofuscado

-Que quiero decir?... Mira, tu tío quiere que pases unos momentos felices antes de que llegue la hora cero, por eso es que te trae al parque a que te diviertas, por eso es que le dice a tu amiguito el güero donde es que estas- En esa parte de la frase se hizo notar demasiado el sarcasmo -Por eso es que nos organiza una cita para que ambos pasemos un momento besándonos como tontos enamorados, por eso es que te compra un algodón de azúcar- Finalmente con esto Wally tiro el algodón al suelo –Todo es un estúpido y bien maquinado plan-

-Que cosas estas diciendo Wally, además, por que botaste el algodón, si dices que fue mi tío quien lo compro no tienes ninguna autoridad para tirarlo- Con esta frase Kuki se limpio una de las lagrimas que querían rodar por su cara

-Vamos Kuki, un algodón es lo que menos importa aquí, la verdad es que quiero que comprendas que la luna no esta hecha de queso, no hay gente con buenas intenciones reales en este mundo, yo también hable con tu tío anoche, pero no soy tan ingenio como tu y por lo tanto no logro convencerme con sus palabras bonitas- El tono de Wally no bajaba en lo mas mínimo y quizás fue esto lo que provoco que el de Kuki empezara a elevarse

-Me estas diciendo ingenua? Creo que de cierto modo eso es una virtud en comparación con lo que en este momento estas sintiendo tu Wallabee, te comportas como un chico desconfiado, no estas creyendo en las buenas intenciones de mi tío, esas si son buenas intenciones, pero creo que la desconfianza te esta cegando, confiar en las personas no es un pecado, pero tu lo estas tomando como tal, de verdad me parece increíble que no hubiera visto eso en ti- Kuki estaba ya casi gritando, ese era uno de los resultados de la rabia con la que estaba hablando, rabia que en parte era causada por esa parte de Wally que nunca había visto

-Hablas de desconfianza eh? Dime entonces en primer lugar por que es que esta pasando todo esto, que acaso no es porque tu papá desconfía de mi, que acaso no es porque tu padre me ve como el ladrón que quiere robarse su moneda de oro, dime si las cosas no son así Kuki, tengo razones para desconfiar, pero si tu quieres seguir en tu mundo de flores y mariposas anda, no te lo voy a impedir, solo quería hacerte notar como es el crudo mundo real, hace mucho tiempo que deje de creer en Goku y Dragón Ball Z, tu deberías dejar de creer que el mundo es la utopía en la que crees que vives y en la cual las personas andan siempre haciendo las cosas bien, estas equivocada, en estos tiempos todos son mentirosos y andan buscando a una chica como tu que crea en todo- Wally ya no hablaba con un tono enojado, ahora este era despectivo y de cierto modo cínico

-Con lo que te acabo de escuchar solo puedo decirte una cosa Wallabee, eres un paranoico, sabes, no te haría nada mal ir a un psicólogo, la verdad nunca pase demasiado tiempo en tu casa para ver como te criaron, pero no fue necesario, acabo de ver que no fue en un muy buen ambiente y por eso es que estas como estas y por eso es que dices lo que dices, sabes, si hay personas buenas en este mundo, pero tu no las ves, y sabes porque es, porque como te dije antes estas ciego-

-Quizás si, quizás este ciego, y quizás sea un paranaico o como sea que se diga, pero si todo esto significa no ser un tonto entonces lo acepto, pero sabes, me vas a extrañar, el día en que estés en el avión rumbo a un lugar donde nunca quisiste ir, ese día vas a pensar en mi, y sabes, no voy a estar allí y no me va a interesar-

-Y... y acaso... acaso alguien te dijo que era un lugar al cual no quería ir?

-Si, es cierto, quizás siempre me esforcé por nada... creo que en realidad el estúpido, el ingenuo, el tonto soy yo por creerte, definitivamente mi papá tenia razón en lo que dijo, menos mal que no caí del todo contigo- La frase de Wally estaba acompañada por una sonrisa sarcástica que solo él pudo notar

Después de esto, todo se silenció y ahora los chicos se encontraban uno en frente del otro y mirando hacia afuera para ver cuando iba a acabar ese infierno que estaba viviendo allí, pareció que discutiendo el tiempo fue mas rápido y cuando la rueda les permitió bajar, Wally se abalanzó hacia fuera sin reparar en los comentarios de los encargados de la atracción, al bajar por las escaleras, Wally pudo ver a su Némesis del momento quien con una sonrisa estúpida se acercaba, lo único que hizo Wally al tenerlo en frente fue lanzarle un puño a la cara que derribo al hombre, después de esto salió del parque con la mirada de Kuki encima, mirada que en ese momento expresaba una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña, amor, rabia, tristeza y quizás otros de los cuales Kuki no sabia el nombre en ese momento, por ahora solo ponía un pañuelo en la mejilla de su tío mientras este aun un poco adolorido le preguntaba

-Que paso allá arriba?

-Pues paso... paso que ese no era el Wallabee de siempre, o quizás si era el de siempre, el de siempre que se escondió por mucho tiempo detrás de el chico amable pero que hoy por fin se dejo ver a la luz- Y sin entender mucho la frase Gerard y Kuki dejaron el parque y se dirigieron a casa.

**N/A**

Que tal? Un poco crudo? Les gusto? lo detestaron? Quieren que me tire a un pozo por hacer sufrir a esta parejita linda? Ya saben, todo lo que piensen va en los reviews, espero tener artos en mi proxima visita a la pagina, gracias a todos los que me han puesto, de verdad los nombraria a cada uno y les pondria una frase bonita pero creo que todos hacen eso e incluso en una ocasion se me pego, pero no mas, solo quiero que sepan que... los quiero?... si, los quiero y espero tenerlos ahi pegados a mi historia.

Pienso que lo actualize rapido no? voy a seguir asi, y bueno, nos leemos despues.


End file.
